Here I Come
by Fallen Angel 013
Summary: Laura is best friends with Kagome but what happens whenever she goes with Kagome to the feudal era and meets Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru?
1. Back To The Feudal Era

Chapter 1: Back To The Feudal Era  
  
Seventeen-year-old Laura was walking home from her day at school. She had moved to Japan due to her father's work and liked it at Japan. She had made new friends such as Hitomi, Sakura, and Kagome. She started to hang out with Kagome a lot and found herself always over her house or vice versa. One day after school, she was walking home when Kagome came up to her.  
  
"Hey Laura, you wanna spend then night since it's Friday?" She asked as she walked beside her best friend.  
  
Laura smiled at Kagome. "Sure. I'll have my mom run my stuff over whenever we get to your house." Soon they were at the shrine. Kagome and Laura entered her house and set their bags by the door. They quickly ran upstairs to Kagome's room and Kagome let Laura call her mom to bring her stuff over.  
  
After hanging up with her mother, Laura noticed a bottle that held two shining objects. "Hey Kagome, what are those?" She asked, pointing at the bottle.  
  
Kagome spun around and gasped. 'The shards!' "Oh, nothing. Just something I found in my bag a while ago." She quickly shoved the bottle into her desk and then looked at Laura who looked confused. "Let's go outside for a while." She then led Laura downstairs and back outside.  
  
"Kagome, this place this huge! What does that shrine over there hold?" She asked, pointing to a small shrine right by the house.  
  
Kagome looked over. "You wanna see what's inside?" She asked, smiling. "C'mon." She then began to walk towards it. Kagome entered the shrine with Laura following behind her. "It's just an old well."  
  
Laura felt something different about the well. "What does it do?" She walked down the stairs and looked into it.  
  
"Nothing. It use to hold a water supply for a village long ago." Kagome lied. Just when they were about to leave, something, or more of a someone, jumped out of the well. Laura fell backwards at the force.  
  
"What.what was that?" She asked as she stood up.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Laura heard a loud thump and turned around to see Kagome and someone else.  
  
"Hey Kagome, who's that?" Laura walked up to the figure in the ground. She noticed his ears and smiled. "How cute!"  
  
The figure rose and scowled at Kagome. "What did ya do that for?" He snarled. His hair was white with a blue tint to it. He wore a red haori and red pants.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, her voice full of anger.  
  
Laura looked at the one Kagome called Inuyasha and then back at Kagome. "Kagome, why does he have ears?"  
  
Kagome had forgotten that Laura was there. "His name is Inuyasha and he's self centered." She huffed. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I came back here to get you!" He yelled. "And I'm not self centered." He looked at Laura. "Kagome, who's this girl?"  
  
"She's my friend and her name is Laura. Laura, this is Inuyasha." Kagome said, still not facing him.  
  
Laura nodded to Inuyasha. "Where were you going to take Kagome?" She asked, a bit confused of what was going on.  
  
"Back to the feudal era where she has to help me find shards of the Shikon Jewel." He said as he grabbed Kagome's arm. "C'mon, you're coming with me." He then began to drag her to the well.  
  
"I'm not leaving Laura here!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha ignored her. She sighed. "SIT BOY!" She yelled. Inuyasha did a face plant. Laura laughed.  
  
"C'mon, let's get your stuff and we'll go." She said to Laura. She then led her back to the house. Laura grabbed her stuff that her mom had dropped off and Kagome packed her big yellow bag.  
  
"Kagome, what do you keep in there?" She asked, poking the huge bag.  
  
"Things that we'll need along the trip." Kagome then began to walk downstairs. "Grandpa, I'm going with Inuyasha and I'm taking Laura!" She yelled.  
  
Before her grandpa could protest, both her and Laura were gone. He sighed. "What does she think she's doing?"  
  
They came back to the shrine and Kagome held the bottle that held the two shards. She grabbed Laura's wrist. "Hold on." She then jumped into the well, Laura following behind her. They went through and came out.  
  
Laura looked dazed. "Um.Kagome, where are we?"  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. She then helped Laura out. "We're in the feudal era with demons." She said. Inuyasha was standing by the well.  
  
"Bout time." He snarled. "Why'd you bring her?"  
  
"She already saw you so she might as well come. She was spending the night with me anyways." Kagome said. She then began to walk off, Laura following behind her.  
  
"Umm.Kagome, how long are we going to be here?" She asked.  
  
"Until I get ticked off enough at Inuyasha and then we'll leave." She stated simply. Inuyasha was behind them.  
  
Laura looked back at him and then at Kagome. 'This is going to be a long time.' She sighed quietly and soon was greeted by some new people.  
  
"Kagome, welcome back." Sango said, smiling. She then looked at Laura. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Her name's Laura and she's going to be traveling with us from now on." Kagome smiled at Sango. "Laura, this is Sango." Laura smiled at Sango.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Laura then noticed that a man had approached her.  
  
"My fine lady, would you do the honor of bearing my child?" He asked, holding her hand.  
  
"HENTAI!" She then slapped him.  
  
Kagome winced as she heard the slap. "That's Miroku." She said, pointing to the man on the ground.  
  
Miroku stood up. "My pleasure." He smiled at her and then stood beside her. His hand reached over and groped her butt. She blushed furiously and then whacked him with her small bag.  
  
"Hands off buddy." She growled. Miroku back away.  
  
A small kistune ran up to Kagome and jumped into her arms. "Kagome! I'm so glad your back." Laura looked at the little fox.  
  
"Laura, this is Shippou." She motioned to the fox in her arms. Shippou looked at Laura and smiled. "Hello." He said. Laura smiled at the fox. "hello." She replied.  
  
"We should be going. We need our rest for our travels tomorrow." Miroku suggested. "I'd be glad to take Laura into the village." He grinned and Sango whacked him.  
  
"No you don't you pervert. Keep your hands off the new girl." She then sweatdropped as Laura blinked confused.  
  
Inuyasha came up behind Kagome. "Let's get back to the village. I'm hungry and we have a big day ahead." He then brushed past Laura and began to head back to the village. Everyone followed him.  
  
End  
  
((A/N: Well, what do ya think? I had to do that Miroku thing. It was just necessary. Anyways, R/R if ya like. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	2. Midnight Walk

Chapter 2: Midnight Walk  
  
They returned to the village and were welcomed by the villagers. Laura smiled at them and continued to walk with Kagome and Inuyasha. They entered a hut and sat down.  
  
"Umm.Kagome, where are we going tomorrow?" Laura asked, sitting down in between her and Miroku.  
  
"Where ever there's a jewel shard. That could be anywhere." Kagome smiled at her. "Hey Sango, is it ok if Laura rides with you on Kilala?"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome. "Yeah." She looked at Miroku and grinned. "Looks like your walking."  
  
"I have no problem with walking." Miroku said. He reached his hand over and grabbed Sango's butt. She blushed furiously and then whacked him with her boomerang.  
  
"Haven't you learned by now? Keep off!" She said. She then turned away from him.  
  
Laura laughed slightly at Miroku's actions. She then turned back to Kagome. "Alright, let's get some sleep I guess." She then took out her sleeping bag and her pillow. She then crawled in and began to fall asleep.  
  
"I'll keep watch. You guys go to sleep." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and then got in her sleeping bag, going to sleep. "Night Inuyasha." She mumbled.  
  
Sango and Miroku fell asleep right next to each other. Sango had her hand on her boomerang incase Miroku tried anything. Miroku kept his hand away from her so as not to get hit.  
  
Later in the night, Laura woke up. She sat up and looked around to see everyone sleeping. She then noticed that Inuyasha was gone. 'Where did he go?' She got up and walked outside to see him staring at the crescent moon. "What are you doing out here?" She asked as she walked up to him.  
  
Inuyasha jumped at the voice but looked to see Laura looking at him. He sighed. "It's nothing. You go back to sleep." He then looked at the moon again, his eyes looking very distant.  
  
Laura frowned slightly. "What's bothering you?" She asked, still not leaving.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her. "It's nothing alright? Just go back to sleep." He told her again. He sat down and sighed.  
  
Laura sat down beside him and pulled her knees to her chest. "Inuyasha, something's bothering you. If you tell me, I promise not to tell Kagome." She said. She looked at the night sky to see two dragon like creatures pass. "Wow." She looked over at him and he looked away.  
  
"Inuyasha." A voice called.  
  
Inuyasha looked around. "Laura, go back inside." He then stood up and took off towards the forest.  
  
Laura turned to go back but decided to follow him. She crept quietly behind him, making sure that he didn't sense her. She came to the sacred tree and saw a woman underneath it. Inuyasha approached her.  
  
"Kikyo, why do you keep coming to me?" He asked gently.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want us to be together. Come with me. Come with me and we can live together in a world for eternity." Kikyo said to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes pleading.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No Kikyo. I can't do that. I will always love you but I've found someone else to love. Someone who can love me as I am."  
  
Kikyo frowned. "You're talking about that girl that travels with you, my reincarnation." She looked away. "Inuyasha, how can you chose her over me?"  
  
"Because she likes me for who I am! Furthermore, she didn't come back from the dead." He stated. "She's different from you Kikyo. You wanted me to become human. You didn't like me because I was half demon. I'm sorry Kikyo. There's a place in my heart that you will always hold onto, but I have to move on. I love Kagome and you can't change my mind!"  
  
Laura gasped at what she heard Inuyasha say. 'He loves her?'  
  
Inuyasha heard a gasp and turned to look around. Whenever he went to turn back to Kikyo, she was already gone. "Good-bye, Kikyo." He then turned. Laura stepped out from behind a tree that she was hiding. Inuyasha looked shocked. "You were spying on me!" He growled. He then shoved her against a tree. "Don't tell Kagome what I said, you got that!"  
  
Laura was frightened by Inuyasha's actions towards her. "I wasn't going to tell her anyways." She stammered.  
  
Inuyasha felt bad for frightening Laura. He let her go. "I'm sorry but Kagome can't find out. Not yet." He said. "C'mon, let's get back to the village." He then turned around and bent over. "Hop on my back. We'll get there faster." Laura did as he told her and got on his back and soon they were flying back to the village.  
  
"Inuyasha, is it true that you love Kagome though?" She asked, as he ran.  
  
"Yes, it's true." He said. "You can't tell her though. She doesn't need to know yet." Soon they were at the village and he set Laura down.  
  
"Umm, hey Inuyasha?" Laura asked timidly.  
  
He looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can I touch your ears?" She asked. She had been fighting an erg to not touch them.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and lowered his head. "Go ahead." She smiled and began to touch his ears. He then pulled away. "Happy?" She nodded. "Alright, go back inside." He let her in and then followed her.  
  
Laura made her way over to he sleeping bag and then crawled in. "Good-night Inuyasha." She said, closing her eyes. She then fell asleep.  
  
"Night." He said. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall and fell asleep.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Ok; now you know the whole Inuyasha and Kagome thing. Sorry people who like Kikyo but Inuyasha and Kagome belong together. R/R if you like. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	3. Kouga Comes In

Chapter 3: Kouga Comes In  
  
They all woke up before dawn. They decided to get an early start and began to pack up, heading out as soon as the sun rose. They finished packing up and ate ramen that Kagome had brought. They then headed outside to see the sun rising.  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay the night but we have to be going." Kagome said to Keade. She smiled at her. "Good-bye!"  
  
Keade smiled. "Good luck to ye Inuyasha and Kagome." She waved and then headed back inside.  
  
Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and Shippou was on her back. Laura was holding onto Sango who was on Kilala. Miroku decided that he would ride behind Laura but she glared at him, making him back down. He sighed and sat in front of Sango, who held onto his shoulders.  
  
"All right, let's go." Inuyasha said as he sped off. Kilala followed behind him in mid air though.  
  
Laura's eyes grew wide whenever Kilala lifted from the ground. She closed her eyes. 'I'm not afraid of heights; I'm not afraid of height; I'm not afraid of heights.' She repeated in her head. She then opened her eyes and stared ahead.  
  
A few hours later, Kagome wanted to rest. "Inuyasha, please? I need to stretch my legs." Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Fine, we'll rest for an hour but then it's back to traveling. Hey Sango, pull Kilala over for a rest." He yelled up to Sango.  
  
Sango nodded and let Kilala set foot to the ground. Laura hopped off followed by Sango and Miroku. Kilala then turned into her cute little kitty form and curled up in a ball to rest.  
  
"Kagome, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in a little." Laura said. She then began to wonder from everyone and into the woods. She sighed, not knowing where she was going. Her feet kept walking though. She looked around to see only trees and bushes. She heard something ruffle by her. She turned around but saw no one. 'That's strange.' She then turned back around to see a guy in front of her. "Umm.hi?" She said timidly.  
  
The man looked at her and smiled. "What's your name?" He had a tail behind him and black hair that was up. He had blue eyes and strange clothing on.  
  
"Laura." She said, still looking at him. "Who are you?" The man sniffed her.  
  
"That mutt. How many women does he need to have?" He growled and then looked at her. "Name's Kouga." He grinned at her. "So, you know Inuyasha? I can smell his scent on you."  
  
Laura nodded. "Yeah, I'm traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha. Why?" She looked confused at how he knew Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
He grinned at her. "Well, since he's protective of Kagome, I wonder if he's protective of you too." He then picked up him, slinging her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Put me down!" She demanded. She felt his grip tighten around her waist.  
  
"Hold on." Kouga said. He then took off, following his senses. He soon came upon Inuyasha and Kagome and grinned. He then came into view and jumped into a tree, still holding Laura. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He grinned at Inuyasha. "Looks it's dog face. Kagome, you still traveling with him?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Kouga. "Kouga, what are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at being called 'dog face.' He went to jump up but was subdued when Kagome yelled 'Sit.' He grumbled and then looked at Kouga. "What do ya want you stupid wolf?"  
  
Kouga grinned. "I came upon someone that you know." He then flipped Laura around to show her face. She blinked and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Hi guys." She waved, while sweatdropping. "I was out on that walk and ran into him."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Kouga, leave my friend alone." She then stood up and walked over to the tree he was in.  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "Put Laura down Kouga. She's not your concern."  
  
Kouga grinned. "So, she's your friend? She's very pretty just like Kagome. Maybe I'll give up on Kagome and take her as my mate." He waited to see their reactions.  
  
Laura yelped and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "A little help here?" She grinned innocently.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "You're not taking anyone as your mate. Put Laura down now!"  
  
Kouga's thoughts were right. 'So, he cares about her too? Interesting. I can tell he likes Kagome more but this woman must be his friend too.' "Tell ya what I'll do mutt. I'll make you a deal. You let me put my mark on her and then I'll let her travel with you. But I expect her back after you're done. So, is it a deal?" He smirked.  
  
Laura didn't like the way Kouga put that. "Umm, what do you mean by put your mark?" She was nervous. She didn't know this guy and he wanted HER to be his mate.  
  
Kouga looked at Laura. "I just put a small mark of my fangs on your shoulder and that means that you're my woman." He grinned and Laura yelped.  
  
"Kagome, make him let me go!" She yelled as she tried to squirm out from his grip.  
  
"No way Kouga! You're not going to make Kagome's friend your mate! Find someone else!" Inuyasha yelled. He then took out Tetsusaiga but Kagome stopped him from attacking Kouga.  
  
"Kouga, you can't take Laura as your mate. She likes someone else." Kagome said. Even though she was lying, it was a good lie. "In my world that means that she's marked."  
  
Kouga frowned and then grinned again. "Then I'll just kill the guy." He jumped down from the tree. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to mark her." He moved her shirt down so her could see her shoulder. He grinned but soon was whack in the face by a boomerang.  
  
Laura quickly got up and ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha. She then turned and looked at Sango. "Thanks Sango." She smiled at her and then looked at Kouga who was on the forest floor. "As for you, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"  
  
Kouga growled and hopped up, getting ready to charge at Laura. "Why you!" He then began to run at her but Inuyasha stopped him by using his sword to knock Kouga back.  
  
"Leave you excuse of a wolf." Inuyasha growled. "Leave Laura here and go."  
  
Kouga got up and growled. "I'll be back." He then sped off into the forest.  
  
Laura sighed with relief. "Thanks Inuyasha." She smiled at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her. "I wasn't going to let wolf boy steal one of Kagome's friends." He grinned at her. "Don't go off again. Who knows who you'll run into next." He then sheathed Tetsusaiga and sat down, looking at everyone.  
  
Laura smiled and then sat down as well, sitting next to Kagome. "That was interesting." She said, recalling what happened.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at her. "Yeah, that's Kouga for ya but Inuyasha came through and saved you. He's not such a bad guy all the time." She smiled at Laura and then looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?" Laura asked.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to Laura. "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Well, do you like Inuyasha as more than a friend?" She asked, whispering so Inuyasha wouldn't hear.  
  
Kagome blushed furiously but sighed. "Yeah, but he loves Kikyo so there's not room for me in his heart." She whispered back. She sighed sadly and then leaned back against the tree.  
  
Laura heard Inuyasha's words echo in her head. ' "I love Kagome and you can't change my mind!" Did he really mean what he said?' She wondered. She looked over at Inuyasha and then shook her head. 'I'll see about this later.' She then closed her eyes, leaning against the tree.  
  
About a half hour later, they were traveling again. They stopped a few hours later to set up camp and to get some rest for the next day. After camp was set up, they all sat around the fire, talking about today's events. Soon enough, they began to fall asleep one by one. Even Inuyasha was passed out, leaning against a tree. Everyone soon fell asleep, everyone but Laura.  
  
She sighed and got up. She then walked through the woods. 'Maybe I just need some time alone.' She then found a clearing and sat down, looking up at the stars.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Well that wraps it up for chapter 3. I have a good idea for my next chapter so I'll start right away. R/R If you like. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna*~ ^.^)) 


	4. Through The Midnight Clearing

Chapter 4: Through The Midnight Clearing  
  
Laura sat down in the field and stared up at the night sky. 'This is all so new to me.' She sighed quietly as the stars shimmered in the night sky. 'It's so much clearer out here than back home. It's beautiful.' She laid down in the field and closed her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking through the lands to see if he could find Totosai. He needed to pay him a visit. ((A/N: I'm going to make Sesshoumaru have 2 arms instead of one. Just so you all know ^.^)) He came into the clearing and saw a girl lying in the field. 'This is interesting.' He smirked to himself. He sniffed the air and smelled his brother. 'It's not his wench but she smells like him.' He approached the girl slowly.  
  
Laura was still lying down, her eyes shut. She heard something move and her eyes shot open. She saw a strange man looking at her. She sat up and looked at him. His silver hair shimmered in the moonlight and his eyes pierced through hers. 'Wow.he's gorgeous.' The hair on the back of her neck rose in amazement as she stared at the man.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. 'She doesn't have any demon aura. She must be another human. Pathetic girl.' He suddenly found himself staring at her raven black hair and her dark brown eyes. He then looked away.  
  
Laura stood, fear rushing through her. No one was awake and she was far from camp. She began to back away from Sesshoumaru, scared that he might hurt her. 'Ok, stay calm Laura. Get a grip of yourself.' She told herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled her fear and a grinned spread across his face. His demon instincts took over and he began to walk towards her, like she was his prey. She then turned and began to run so he followed. He easily caught up to her and then pounced on her back, sending her to the ground. He growled fiercely and flipped her over. He could still smell her fear and he could feel her heart rate increase as he stood over top of her dominantly. He suddenly got a hold of himself. He looked down at the girl before him and looked ashamed. He stood up and then looked down to still see the girl there, staring at him. "What are you staring at woman?" He asked harshly, glaring at her.  
  
Laura quickly stood herself upright and began to back away again. She was afraid that he might attack her again. "N-nothing." She stammered. She backed into a tree and then didn't move. She didn't take her eyes off the youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her and then saw her fear in her eyes. 'Why did I attack her?' He asked himself. He then took a step towards her and she straightened herself against the tree. He then walked over to her and looked down at her. She wasn't short but he still looked down at her. In fact, she was almost as tall as him except maybe a few inches shorter. He grinned at her and then touched her chin, tilting it up. "You travel with my half-breed brother Inuyasha don't you?" He asked, still holding her chin up to look at him.  
  
She nodded. "Y-yes." She could feel her body shiver as he had touched her face.  
  
He gave her a sly grin. "But you are not his wench. You are a different woman. What's your name?" He asked as he let go of her chin.  
  
"Laura." She said, a little more relaxed. She was still tight against the tree though. She wasn't going to let her guard down.  
  
He looked her over and then smirked. "So, why do you travel with my brother and his wench?" He wanted to see what her reason was. He had heard just about everything.  
  
"I'm a friend of Kagome." She said, looking at him. "I have no reason it's just that she's my friend and she travels with him."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and then began to walk away. She stared after him and then shook out of her daze. "Wait! I don't even know your name!" She yelled to him.  
  
He stopped and turned around. "Sesshoumaru." He then walked back out into the clearing. 'Hmmm.this is interesting. I'll find out what I can about this girl. I might keep an eye on her to see how so behaves.' He continued to walk away until he was lost in the dark forest.  
  
Laura finally slid down the tree and sat on the forest floor. 'Sesshoumaru. How did he know I was with Inuyasha I wonder.' She shrugged and then looked up at the sky. 'I'll ask Kagome about it in the morning. I need to get some sleep.' She sighed and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep against the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura awoke to the sound of people calling her name. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. "Where am I?" She stood up and remembered that she had fallen asleep in the forest after her run in with Sesshoumaru. She came out of the forest to see Inuyasha and everyone else calling for her name.  
  
Inuyasha turned to see Laura. "Bout time. Where were you at?" He walked over to her and then stopped dead in his tracks. He smelled the air around her and growled.  
  
Laura backed up. "Why are you growling at me Inuyasha?" She asked. She was frightened by his actions and back into a tree again.  
  
"My brother.Did he hurt you?" He asked in a growling tone still.  
  
"You're brother? Who's that?" She asked, now confused and frightened.  
  
"Did you run into a guy named Sesshoumaru?" He asked harshly. He walked towards her.  
  
Laura nodded. "Yes. I was sitting in the field last night and he came out of nowhere. I stood up and began to run but he got to me and jumped on me. He then stood up and started to ask me all these questions. I didn't know what to do." She explained to him.  
  
"You should've called for help, that's what." Inuyasha said. He could still smell Sesshoumaru on her clothing and let out a light growl. He then sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to scare you but ya gotta stay away from Sesshoumaru from now on." He then turned and began to head by to the others to let them know that he had found her. She followed close behind.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Well now you all know how Sesshoumaru gets into the picture so I'll just leave you to your thoughts while I write the next chapter. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	5. Run In

Chapter 5: Run In  
  
Inuyasha arrived with Laura and everyone was relived. They sighed with relief and began to set out again. Inuyasha kept his distance from Laura to keep his brother's scent away. Laura sighed quietly as she rode on Kilala, thinking about Sesshoumaru still. 'Why did he attack me in the first place?' She shrugged it off but found that her mind kept wondering back to him.  
  
Kagome suddenly sensed a jewel fragment. "Inuyasha, go straight ahead. There's a jewel shard up ahead." Inuyasha nodded and sped up.  
  
They stopped when Kagome sensed the shard with great intensity. They looked around but saw no one. "That's strange." Kagome said. "I could've sworn it was right here." She continued to look around but saw no one. Suddenly, they all heard a thud.  
  
Laura turned around to see a girl with green hair crawl behind a tree. She walked up to the tree and looked around it to see a girl with long green hair and purple eyes. "Hello." Laura said to the girl. The girl jumped at the sound of the voice and then turned to look at her.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. She wore an outfit that had shorts with a red kimono like top on.  
  
"Laura and you're name is?" She asked, looking at the girl. She could see her holding something in her hands. 'Wonder what that is.'  
  
"Ame Sojo, call me Ame." She stated. "How did you see me?"  
  
"I saw you crawl behind this tree." She said. "C'mon, come out and meet my friends. They won't hurt you." She smiled at her and then dragged her out from behind the tree. "Hey guys, this is Ame." She pushed Ame forward who looked at them all.  
  
"Hello?" She said in a questioned tone. Before she could say another word, Miroku was at her side.  
  
"My fine lady, would you do that honor of bearing my child?" He asked, smiling at her.  
  
Laura growled and whapped him. "Leave the girl alone you pervert." She then looked at Ame and smiled. "Ignore him. He does that a lot." She sweatdropped.  
  
Miroku rubbed his face and then returned to Sango and tried to grope her but got whacked again.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Ame and grinned. "So, did you see anyone else around here?"  
  
Ame shook her head. "Nope, just me." She smiled at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her hand. "What's in your hand?"  
  
Ame looked down at her clutched hand and shook her head. "Oh, nothing." She smiled again.  
  
"Would you mind showing us?" Inuyasha asked. He then smirked at her.  
  
She shook her head. "It's personal. You can't see." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just show us."  
  
Kagome looked at Ame's hand and gasped. "That's it! She has the jewel shard! May we please have it?" She asked. She approached Ame.  
  
Ame looked at Kagome. "What do you need it for?" She wanted to make sure that this girl just didn't want the jewel shard. She had to make sure that she had a good reason.  
  
"We're collecting them to make the jewel whole again. We don't use them and we need as many as we can get." Kagome explained. "Can we please have it?"  
  
Ame looked at Laura and then down at her hand. She slowly opened up her hand and gave it to Kagome. She sighed. "I don't know why I had it anyways." She smiled.  
  
Laura smiled. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was traveling to get back home but I got lost a long the way." She smiled. "Can you help me find my way back? I'll help you if I can."  
  
Kagome smiled at her. "I guess you can come with us. It wouldn't be a problem but we would have to walk now. Is that ok with you guys?" Every agreed and Kagome smiled at Ame. "Welcome Ame."  
  
Laura smiled at her and then heard someone. She heard her name being called and she looked around. 'That's strange...it's odd. Oh well." She then turned back to Ame and everyone else. She then heard it again. "Come meet me tonight in the woods." The voice whispered in the wind. Soon enough, the voice was gone and she was left bewildered. She shrugged and decided to figure out what was going on tonight.  
  
They began to travel again, but Kagome couldn't sense any jewel shards. Inuyasha was getting grumpy and growled. Laura still had Sesshoumaru's scent and it bothered him. "You guys should go wash up. Go find the nearest hot spring. We all need to relax anyways." Inuyasha said. He then sat down and looked at them.  
  
Kagome grabbed her shampoos and soaps and soon Sango, Ame, Laura, and she were on their way to find the hot spring. Laura brought her extra school uniform and decided to wash the one she was wearing and then change into the one she had in her bag. They found one not too far from where they decided to make camp for the night. They stripped themselves of their clothes and got in, relaxing.  
  
Laura was laying her head on a rock whenever she heard the voice again. "Come meet me now if you can." The voice whispered. She looked around and saw that Sango and Kagome where talking while Ame was playing in the water. She shrugged and closed her eyes. "Come meet me." Came the voice again. She got mad and got out.  
  
Kagome looked at Laura as she dressed. "Laura, where are you going?" She asked her friend.  
  
Laura looked over at Kagome, now fully dressed. "I'm just gonna go look around. I'll be right back." She then began to walk off into the forest, listening to the voice.  
  
End. ((A/N: Sorry about the cliffy but you'll find out where she goes and stuff next chappie I promise! Well, that's all for this chapter. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	6. We Meet Again

Chapter 6: We Meet Again  
  
Laura continued to walk deeper into the forest, following the voice. She came to a waterfall and the voice stopped. She looked around but saw no one. 'That's strange. I could've sworn I heard a voice.'  
  
"Hello." Came a voice from behind her. She quickly spun around to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. She jumped slightly but soon relaxed.  
  
"What did you call me here for?" She asked, looking around herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned. "I have a human girl with me and was wondering if you would be interested to come meet her." He extended his hand. "Will you come to meet her?"  
  
Laura looked at his hand and then at his face. She nodded and took his hand. He grinned at her. He then picked her up and took off into the forest to find Rin and Jaken.  
  
Rin was chasing Jaken around, trying to make him wear the flower crown she had made. Jaken kept away from the girl and was relieved whenever Sesshoumaru came into sight. He sighed but then was pounced on by Rin. Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru coming towards them with someone in his arms. She smiled and ran up to meet him.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said as she got up off of Jaken and bowed. "Rin has been waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama to return."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin and set Laura to her feet. "Rin, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. He name is Laura." He motioned to the girl next to him.  
  
Rin looked up at Laura and her eyes lit up. "Rin is happy to see new lady." She smiled at her and offered Laura the crown she had made. "This is for Laura-chan. Rin was going to put it on Jaken but decided to give it to Laura instead."  
  
Laura smiled and accepted the crown Rin made. "Thank you Rin." She placed the crown on her head and smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at them. He then turned to Jaken who was brushing himself off. "Jaken, go and prepare for tonight. I have a feeling, she's going to be staying the night." He looked down at the toad man.  
  
Jaken nodded. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." He then waddled into the forest, in search of firewood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome, Sango and Ame got out of the hot spring and changed back into their clothes. They noticed that Laura wasn't back yet.  
  
"She probably got lost." Kagome said as she sighed. "We better get Inuyasha to go find her." She then began to walk back to camp. "Inuyasha, can you go find Laura? I think she got lost."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and groaned. "Fine, I'll go find her." He then began to walk into the forest, mumbling.  
  
Inuyasha began to search through the forest but couldn't find her. 'I can't even pick up her scent. That's strange.' He continued to his search.  
  
Ame was sitting by Miroku and sighed. Miroku reached over but Ame smacked the hand away. "Don't try anything buddy." She grinned at him. Miroku moved his hand quickly, not wanting to make Ame mad.  
  
Sango sighed and shook her head. "Kagome, shouldn't we go get Inuyasha? I mean, it is getting dark and all. He's been gone for a while."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and then at the forest. "I guess we should. We should be eating soon too." She stood up and began to walk into the forest. Just as she did so, Inuyasha jumped in front of her.  
  
"I couldn't find her. I couldn't even pick up her scent." Inuyasha said. "She must be far from here. We'll look in the morning. Let's get some rest tonight." He then walked over to the fire.  
  
Kagome looked at him and then at the dark forest. She sighed and walked over to the fire. She sat down by Inuyasha. 'I hope she's ok.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back To Rin*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rin smiled as Laura wore the crown she made. "Would Laura-chan like to stay the night with Rin?" She asked.  
  
Laura looked at Rin and then at Sesshoumaru who was looking at the fire. "Let me go see if it's ok with Sesshoumaru." She then walked over to him and knelt down. "Sesshoumaru, would be ok with you if I stayed with you and Rin tonight? It's already too dark to go back anyways."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at Laura and nodded. "You may. Rin seems to have taken a liking to you, has she not?" He grinned at her.  
  
Laura nodded and looked over at Rin. "She likes me." She then looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks Sesshoumaru." She then got up and walked back over to Rin who jumped up and hugged her.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin. He had never liked humans but he had made an exception for Rin. 'This girl, she has some sort of special aura. Maybe I'll keep her a few days away from Kagome and Inuyasha.' He found himself staring at Laura, watching her play with Rin and make flower crowns and bracelets. He smiled.  
  
Soon it grew late and Rin was sleeping with a blanket Sesshoumaru had brought. She mumbled in her sleep but never woke. Jaken was sleeping against a tree, his staff by his side. Sesshoumaru was still awake and so was Laura.  
  
Laura stared at the fire, trying to stay warm. Her bag and extra things were with Kagome and Inuyasha. She shivered from the cold. 'I've never realized how cold it gets in the forest.' She pulled her knees to her chest, trying to gain some warmth.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at Laura and noticed her shiver. He got up and sat down beside her and wrapped his fluffy thing around her. She looked over at him and moved closer, blushing as she did so. He smirked and then pulled her even closer so she was right but his chest. "Go to sleep." He told her. She looked up at him to see him smiling. She relaxed and closed her eyes, leaning on his shoulder while she slept. Sesshoumaru then closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura woke up to see feel something fluffy around her. She moved closer to the fluff and then opened her eyes to see what it was. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully. He had one arm around her shoulders. She blushed and then tried to get up but his arm had a firm grip on her. She sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder. 'All I can do is wait for him to wake up.' She closed her eyes and felt him move.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked down at Laura. He grinned and then looked around. Rin was still sleeping and so was Jaken. He looked back down at Laura and shook her. "You awake?"  
  
Laura's eyes shot back open and looked up at him. "Yeah. Didn't know you were though." She smiled at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and moved his arm. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Laura nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." She said, smiling. She pulled her head up from his shoulder and stretched her arms. She then smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Rin seems to like you a lot. Maybe you should stay here for a while for her sake." He suggested. He wouldn't have cared if she stayed but he wanted Rin to be happy.  
  
Laura bit her lower lip. "I don't have any of my stuff with me though." She said. She was surprised whenever he asked her to stay but didn't know. She wanted to stay with Rin and him but didn't know how the others would react. "What if you travel with me and everyone else? Rin would have Shippou to play with and you could still be around to watch her."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned and then smirked. "Maybe. I'll see if Rin will go. If she wants to, then I'll come along, even though I don't like Inuyasha but that Shippou boy would keep Rin company." He got up and walked over to Rin, shaking her. "Rin. Rin wake up."  
  
Rin slowly began to wake up and she rubbed her eyes. She looked at Sesshoumaru. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin. "Rin, would you like to go with Laura to go see her friends? They have a boy that you could play with. If I went with you, would you go?"  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and then Laura. She nodded. "Rin would like to play with a boy her age. Rin would like it very much." She smiled. "Are we going to go with Laura-chan?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Wake Jaken and we'll get going." He then got up and walked over to Laura. "She would like to go. She seems happy with the fact that there will be a boy for her to play with."  
  
Laura smiled as Rin began to drag Jaken over to them. "Can we go now Laura- chan?" She asked. Jaken looked confused at what was going on.  
  
Laura nodded. "Sure. Let's go." She then began to walk when Sesshoumaru stopped her.  
  
"Rin, get on my back and hold onto Jaken." He said. Rin nodded and did as her lord told her. He then looked at Laura. He picked her up. "Rin, onto to my back tightly and make sure that Jaken doesn't fall." He then took off, following Inuyasha's scent.  
  
End. ((A/N: Well, don't know how Inuyasha's going to react. He he! Well, that does it for chapter 6. I'm zipping through this story even though I have a speech coming up but still. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	7. Regrouping

Chapter 7: Regrouping  
  
Sesshoumaru was still running through the forest, Rin and Jaken on his back, Laura in his arms. He came about his brother and grinned. He then made an abrupt stop. He set Laura down and then told Rin to climb down with Jaken. He looked at Inuyasha and then at Laura.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with." Laura sighed. She then began to walk towards Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha!" She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at Laura. "We were just about to go look for you. Where were you- " He stiffened as he smelled Sesshoumaru on her again. He growled. "Where is he?" He asked, looking around.  
  
Laura decided to play it cool. "Where's who?" She asked innocently. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"My brother, where is he?" He looked around. "I smell him near. Sesshoumaru, come out!"  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed and came up behind Laura. "Hello Inuyasha." He smirked at his brother. "Your senses have are becoming better each day." He put a hand on Laura's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Get your dirty hands off her!" He yelled. He took out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't." Laura said. "He found me last night. He fed me and kept me safe. He didn't hurt me." She was taken back whenever Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Laura in shock. "He wouldn't do such a thing for humans."  
  
"He does for Rin." She said, as the girl stepped out from behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha had forgotten about Rin. "That's because she saved him. You didn't do anything. C'mon, let's go." He withdrew Tetsusaiga and then began to walk towards her to pull her away from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Inuyasha listen. Rin would like to stay with us but if she does, Sesshoumaru has to stay too. Would that be fine with you?" Laura asked.  
  
Kagome came up behind Inuyasha and then looked at Laura and Sesshoumaru. "Laura, get away from him!" She yelled.  
  
Laura looked over at Kagome. "It's ok Kagome. He saved me last night. He found me." She then looked back at Inuyasha. "Well, would it?"  
  
Ame looked at Laura and then at Sesshoumaru. She sniffed the air to smell tension in Inuyasha because of this youkai. She only looked at the stranger.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "No! He can't stay with us! Rin can but he can't!" He yelled. He then grabbed her arm. "C'mon, we have to get going."  
  
Laura pulled her arm away. "Why not? He's been looking after Rin for a while and he's like a father to her. You can't just take the girl's father away."  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked again. 'What is he trying to pull?' He sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while." He then turned to go get Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at Sesshoumaru. "Well, I guess you're with us now." She flashed a smile at him. "Let's get going. C'mon Ame." Kagome then followed after Inuyasha.  
  
Ame looked at Rin and grinned. "I'll race you there." She said, laughing.  
  
Rin's eyes lit up. "Ok!" She then began to chase after Ame. Jaken waddled after her.  
  
Laura looked at them and then at Sesshoumaru who was smiling as Rin played with Ame. "Let's go." She smiled at him and then began to follow after them. Sesshoumaru nodded and trailed behind her. 'This girl, why do I feel such strong emotions? What could she have that others don't?' He wondered. He sighed and decided to figure it out later.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked shocked whenever Inuyasha told them.  
  
"But why him? He doesn't even like humans except for Rin." Sango asked. She had a confused look upon her face. "Why would he take care of Laura?"  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement with Sango. "Why would someone like him even take a woman in?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted and shrugged. "I don't know but Rin wants to travel with us which means that Sesshoumaru has to come too. I can deal with it I guess."  
  
Laura appeared with Sesshoumaru following her. She sighed and looked at Sango and Miroku. She noticed how they were calm. 'He must have told them.' She smiled at them and then looked to see where Rin had gone.  
  
Ame chased Rin around in circles and then looked at Sesshoumaru. She shrugged and then continued to chase Rin.  
  
Kagome was climbing on Inuyasha's back for their travels. 'I wonder what she sees in him.' She sighed quietly.  
  
Sango was on Kilala and Miroku was getting on. "Ame, get on. We can probably fit Rin too." Ame stopped and climbed on, helping Rin up.  
  
"Can we fit Jaken on here too?" Rin asked, grinning at Sango. Sango looked at the toad.  
  
"It'll be tight but try." She said. Jaken crawled up and sat down in front of Rin. "It'll do."  
  
Shippou was on Kagome's back. "Kagome, what are we going to do with Laura? There's no more room on Kilala."  
  
Kagome looked at Laura. "I don't know. Maybe Sesshoumaru will give her a ride." She smiled and then held onto Inuyasha's shoulders.  
  
Laura looked to see Kilala full. She sighed. She then looked at Sesshoumaru who was bent down in front of her.  
  
"Get on." He said. He could carry her easily.  
  
Laura shrugged and climbed onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her on fully.  
  
"We all set?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone was in agreement and Inuyasha grinned. "Let's go." He then took off. Kilala shot off into the air and Sesshoumaru followed right beside his brother.  
  
End. ((A/N: Ok, that's how Sesshoumaru gets into the group. I have more coming, so don't you worry. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	8. Kouga Drops By Again

Chapter 8: Kouga Drops By Again  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kilala kept running for quite some time. They came upon a village and entered. All the villagers gasped as they saw the three demons. Kagome told them that they had brought no harm. The villagers sighed and greeted the new people into the village.  
  
"This would be a good place to stay the night at instead of in the forest." Miroku said. He looked around and saw all the pretty girls and waved to them, smiling. Sango whapped him.  
  
"Don't be such a flirt all the time." Sango glared at him. She hopped off Kilala as well did everyone else. Kagome and Shippou got off of Inuyasha's back and Laura slid off Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Inuyasha stretched. "Let's see if they know anything about any demons nearby. Kagome, you and Sango go find us an inn for the night. The rest of you, look around or go with Kagome and Sango." He then began to wander off into the village, questioning the villagers he pasted.  
  
Kagome and Sango began to head into the village in search of an inn. Rin followed along with Ame chasing her. Shippou joined in and soon they began to play a game of tag. Miroku had wondered off, looking around. Laura and Sesshoumaru followed after Miroku to keep an eye on him.  
  
"We have to make sure he doesn't get any ideas of having us stay at some old place saying that it's surrounded by evil spirits. Kagome's told me he's done that quite a few times." Laura told Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru laughed.  
  
"He's an odd one that monk is." He closed his eyes and sensed someone coming. He stopped walking and turned to the mountains.  
  
Laura looked at Sesshoumaru to see him staring at the mountains. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" She asked as she walked back up to him.  
  
"Someone's coming." He said. "Go grab the monk. I get Inuyasha and the others." He then walked off, in search of his brother.  
  
Laura shrugged and walked up to Miroku. She told him about what Sesshoumaru had said and they began to follow after him. They met up with everyone soon enough.  
  
"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled. "Kouga, that's what's wrong." He growled and looked around. "Where is the mutt?"  
  
Laura had remembered what Kouga had said a few days ago. ' "I'll be back." Did he really mean that? Why would he come back?' She looked at the entrance of the village to see a figure with wolfs surrounding him. She backed up slightly.  
  
The figure moved towards them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't dog face. What's this? You have your brother traveling with you now?" Kouga scoffed. He smirked. "Where's that girl that I had a few days ago? Is she still with you or did you loose her too?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and then snorted. "She's still traveling with us, not that it's any of your concern."  
  
Kouga laughed. "Oh boy mutt, you really are loosing you touch. So, where is she?" He looked around and spotted Laura. He began to walk towards her but both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stopped.  
  
Laura ran to Kagome. "Kagome, let's get out of here. I have a bad feeling this isn't going to end well." She looked back at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome nodded. "We have the inn we're going to stay at so let's go back there. C'mon Sango. Ame, Rin, Shippou, Jaken, you too." They began to head to the inn.  
  
Kouga noticed the girls sneaking off. "Looks like they don't like you. Mind if I take them off your hands?" He smirked  
  
Inuyasha growled. "You leave Kagome and everyone else alone!" He wanted to just go up to Kouga and rip out his inners.  
  
Miroku shrank back. "Looks like ya don't need my help. I'll go protect the girls." He began to walk off but Sesshoumaru caught his robes.  
  
"No you don't. Be a man. You're staying here with us to keep Kouga here." He said. He placed the monk down beside him and then looked back at Kouga. "Why is it that you want Laura so much?"  
  
Kouga grinned. "Because since I can't have Kagome, she'll be the next best thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He began to walk past them, following the direction the girls went but once again Sesshoumaru stopped him.  
  
"What kind of business is this?" He smirked.  
  
"Claiming my woman. Got a problem with it?" Kouga asked. He brushed past Sesshoumaru who grabbed his arm and threw him against a wall of a nearby house.  
  
"You're not claiming anyone wolf." He growled. He looked at Kouga who looked dumbstruck. "Keep your dirty hands off the woman." He began to walk off whenever Kouga sped past him, following Kagome's scent to find her.  
  
Inuyasha growled and ran after him. "No you don't wolf boy! Keep your hands off Kagome and Laura!" He then caught up with him and punched him, sending him flying into a stand. The villagers shrieked as they saw the wolf demon hit the stand and they began to flee to their homes.  
  
Kouga had blood dripping out of the side of his mouth. He growled and got up. "Get lost half-breed! Kagome needs a dog, not a puppy." He smirked.  
  
Inuyasha growled and then smirked. "She needs a dog, not some wolf brought up by some monkeys."  
  
Kouga growled. "Why you! You shall pay for saying that!" He then charged at Inuyasha, ramming into him. He then kicked him, sending him flying into another stand. Kouga smirked. "Stay doggy."  
  
Inuyasha growled and got up. He looked over at Sesshoumaru. He noticed that Miroku had run to find the girls. 'Chicken.' He thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru was watching his brother fight. 'He's becoming stronger but I'll let him have his fun before I step in.'  
  
Kouga smirked. "I've had just about enough of you dog boy." He sped past him, closing in on Kagome and Laura. He then saw them in his sight. He smirked and began to run faster. He caught up with them and picked up both Laura and Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled. She took out her boomerang and sent it at Kouga. It missed him and she caught it again. "Damn it!"  
  
Ame glared at Kouga. "He's not a nice demon." She then used her wind to push against him. The wind began to push him back but he broke through it, heading back to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
He arrived with the two girls on his shoulders. "Well, it's either one or the other. I either mark Kagome or Laura. Pick and chose." He smirked.  
  
Sesshoumaru had had enough with Kouga. "Don't touch either of them." He growled. He then charged at Kouga, hitting him with incredible force. The two girls flew up into the air and began to fall. Inuyasha ran and caught them both.  
  
Kouga hit a house, causing it to dent. He looked at Sesshoumaru and growled. "I thought you didn't like your brother. Why are you helping him?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "That's not of your concern." He then slashed Kouga with his claws in the face. "Now leave before I kill you."  
  
Kouga got up. He had never fought Sesshoumaru and now knew never to mess with him. "You might see me again. Just watch your back." He sped off, heading out of the village.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and then looked at Inuyasha who had set Laura and Kagome to their feet. "Well done little brother. You're not a bad fighter."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. Had he just complemented him? "Umm, thanks." He smirked. "Nice job on wolf boy. You taught him a lesson or two."  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned. "No body messes with the affairs of women." He looked over at Laura who was smiling at him. He could only smile back.  
  
Sango, Ame, Rin, Shippou, and Jaken came running up to them. Jaken looked at his master.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! Did that wolf demon hurt the lord?" He asked as he waddled over to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken and shook his head. "He did not touch me Jaken."  
  
Jaken sighed and then was glomped by Rin. "Rin caught Jaken!" She smiled and then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She smiled again  
  
Laura looked over at Ame and grinned. "Nice try to stop him."  
  
Ame looked over at Laura and smiled. "Thank you!" She bowed and then looked around. "Hey, where's Miroku at?"  
  
Laura had forgotten about him. She looked around to see him on his knee, asking someone to bare his child. She walked over to him and grabbed him by his robes. "What is it with you?" She began to drag him back over to the others and sighed. "I found him."  
  
Ame grinned and grabbed Miroku. "Hello Miroku!" She smiled at him. Miroku grinned.  
  
"Ame, could you possibly tell Laura to let go?" He asked, smiling. Ame grinned and then told her to let go. Ame then grabbed his robes and began to drag him back to the inn.  
  
"That's better!" She grinned.  
  
Laura laughed at the sight. "Looks like Ame's having fun."  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Stupid wolf, who does he think he is trying to take you and Laura." He sighed. "He will never learn."  
  
Rin followed after him and jumped on Miroku. "Hello!" She smiled at him. Miroku sighed and shook his head. 'Why me?' He wondered  
  
Sango followed after them with Shippou. Laura walked up to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Thanks." She blushed lightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "No need to thank me." He began to follow after them.  
  
Laura sighed. 'Why did I do that! I'm such a freak.' She followed after them.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Another chapter done! I'm zipping through this like nothing. Anyways, R/R if you want. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^)) 


	9. The Seal Of My Promise

Chapter 9: The Seal Of My Promise  
  
They entered the inn and walked into the two rooms they had. Each room was big and had a few beds. The guys got on bedroom while the girls got the other. They washed up and met for dinner in the guys' room.  
  
"Why is it that Kouga wants Kagome or Laura?" Sesshoumaru asked. He had heard of Kouga before but never that he wanted Kagome. He looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and stuff some ramen down his throat. "Ya got me on that one. He wants a mate real bad and he just so happens to like both of them. He's strange."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "I see." He ate some of his ramen.  
  
Laura sat there, staring into space. She finished her food and stood. "I'm going outside for some air." She then walked out of the room and outside.  
  
Kagome watched Laura as she walked outside. 'I wonder what's wrong with her.' She shrugged it off.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Laura go. 'Something's bothering her.' He stood and began to walk into one of the small rooms that held a bed. "Good-night." He said and then slid the door shut. He then opened the door that led outside. He quickly walked out and then slid the door quietly shut. He looked around and spotted Laura, her legs dangling over the edge of floor. He approached her quietly. "Are you alright?" He asked as she looked at her.  
  
Laura jumped at the sound of his voice and then relaxed. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at the night sky.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down beside her. "You seem distracted. Anything you wish to speak with me about?" He had a strange feeling but held it back.  
  
Laura looked over at him. "I'm distracted a little....I don't mean to be. I have this strange feeling." She said, biting her lower lip. "It's directed towards you too.."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked surprised. "What kind of feeling?" He asked. He looked at her. 'Why am I feeling that sensation again? What is this strange aura I feel coming from her?'  
  
Laura sighed and looked at the ground. "It's a feeling that's telling me that I like you." She whispered. She didn't know how he would react and looked away.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked by what she had said. How can a human find a demon lord so interesting? He looked at her, getting that feeling again. "Laura, I don't know what to say. I mean, no one has ever liked me before other than Rin but she does not have this feeling like you do." He moved his hand and made her look at him. "What are you saying?"  
  
She looked at him. "I think I love you." She whispered. She closed her eyes, hoping he didn't reject her.  
  
He looked surprised. "I.." He said. He sighed. "I think I feel the same but I do not know yet." He looked at as she smiled at him. She leaned forward and hugged. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. 'I think I do.give me time Laura.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, if you did love me, would you mark me?" She asked, looked at him.  
  
He nodded. "I would mark you. That way no demon would be allowed to touch you." He pulled her up so he was looking directly at her face.  
  
She smiled. "Where would you mark me?" She asked. She had heard that Kouga had wanted to mark her before but she didn't know where he was going to mark her.  
  
He moved his hand and placed it on the collar of her shirt. He slid the shirt over, exposing her shoulder. "Right here." He said as he pushed on her shoulder.  
  
She nodded. "I see." She looked at him.  
  
He suddenly couldn't take it. He leaned forward and gently kissed her. He pulled away, her shoulder still exposed. He bent down. "Would you want me to mark you?"  
  
She blushed as he as kissed her and then blushed even more then he bent down. She smiled and nodded. "You can but only if you love me." She closed her eyes.  
  
He smirked. He then bent down farther and slowly bit into the flesh on her shoulder. He felt her wince at the small amount of pain. He then pulled out. To fang marks were on her shoulder and he grinned. He lapped at the wound until it stopped bleeding. He pulled his head up and looked at her. She smiled at him. He leaned forward to her ear. "Mine." He whispered.  
  
His voice sent shivers on her back and she smiled. She looked at his mark and smiled. She looked back at him and leaned forward, gently kissing her.  
  
He pulled away and looked at his mark. He grinned again and then went to her ear again. "That's the seal of my promise." He whispered. He then covered her shoulder back up with her blouse. He stood up. "Let's go inside." He grinned. He offered her a hand.  
  
She smiled at him and stood up. She took his hand and began to walk back inside. Sesshoumaru walked her to her room and then kissed her goodnight. He then turned and began to head back to his room.  
  
Laura watched Sesshoumaru until he disappeared into the guys' room. She sighed and then walked into the girls' room. She saw that everyone was already sleeping in their own rooms. She slipped in quietly. She check to see which room was available. Kagome was in one room with Shippou. She smiled and then went to the next room to see Ame and Rin sleeping. She laughed lightly. She went to leave and saw Sango on the floor. She smiled at her and then shut the door. She went to the last room to see her stuff. She smiled and walked in, sliding the door shut. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into the bed. She closed her eyes and then felt someone touch her face. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru. He grinned at her and kissed her lightly. She smiled and moved up onto his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
End. ((A/N: Chapter 9 is completed! YAY! Well, I still have more to come so don't you worry about that. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	10. Morning Comes, Questions Are Asked

Chapter 10: Morning Comes, Questions Are Asked  
  
Laura woke in the morning to feel an arm around her waist. She turned her head to see Sesshoumaru sleeping. She blushed madly and then looked around her room. The sun was breaking through a crack in her door. She slowly removed Sesshoumaru's hand and then got out of her bed. She stretched and then went to her bag to change her clothes. She pulled out navy blue shorts and a black tank top. She slipped out of her room to see if anyone else was up. Noticing that no one else was, she quickly slipped out her door and began to head to a hot spring to wash up.  
  
Kagome awoke to see Shippou sleeping soundly beside her. She smiled at him and then heard a door close. 'Must be Laura.' She got up and then caught a glimpse of Laura leaving. She quickly grabbed her stuff and followed after her.  
  
Laura sank into the hot spring and sighed. She looked around and then saw Kagome walking towards her. "Kagome, what are you doing up this early?" She asked.  
  
Kagome smiled at her. "I usually wake up early to take my bath. I heard you leave and followed you." She stripped herself and then sank into the hot spring.  
  
Laura looked over on her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru's mark. She quickly slipped down farther into the water to hide the mark from Kagome. She then smiled at Kagome as she began to wash her hair. "Kagome, did you ever think that Inuyasha might love you?" She asked while she rinsed her hair.  
  
Kagome looked over at her and shrugged. "I've thought of that from time to time but after I see him with Kikyo, it fades away. Kikyo makes me realize that Inuyasha loves her and not me." She sighed and then sank lower into the water.  
  
Laura looked at Kagome sympathetically. "Do you still love him though?" She had remembered what Inuyasha told her whenever she found him in the woods.  
  
Kagome shrugged lightly. "I guess I still do. It's just that sometimes I think that he only sees me as Kikyo and not Kagome. It's just too confusing." She sighed.  
  
Laura smiled at her. "Kagome, what if Inuyasha were to tell you that he loved you?" She bit her lower lip.  
  
Kagome looked at Laura. "I'd be happy. Knowing that he loves me would make me feel secure." She smiled at her.  
  
They finished up washing and then began to get dress. As Laura slipped her tank top on, Kagome noticed something on her neck/shoulder. "Hey Laura, did you get a bite or something?"  
  
Laura looked at Kagome and then noticed the mark. She blushed and turned away from Kagome. "Must've gotten last night while I was sitting outside."  
  
Kagome walked over to her and touched the mark. "Looks like someone had fun." She smiled at her and then laughed. "Nah, it was probably a spider or something that bit you. Happens to me all the time." Kagome walked over and grabbed her stuff. "Let's get going. I don't want Inuyasha and the others to be worried about us being gone to long." She smiled at Laura and began to head by the village.  
  
Laura sighed relieved that Kagome had said nothing more about her bite mark. She searched through her bag and found a jean jacket and put it on. The mark was showing a little on her neck but it looked nothing more than a mosquito bite. She picked up her things and followed after Kagome.  
  
They soon arrived back at the village and walked back to the inn. They entered to find everyone up and about. They spotted Inuyasha in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome called as she walked up to him.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smirked. "We were wondering where you went." He looked behind Kagome to see Laura. "Wondered where she went too."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "We just went to the hot spring just outside here to wash up." She entered his room to find the others sitting there. "Hi everyone." She smiled and then took a seat beside Sango.  
  
Laura walked up to Inuyasha and smiled. "Morning." She then brushed past him into his room and sat down by Ame who was playing a hand game with Rin.  
  
Inuyasha noticed something different about her. 'She seems different. I can't point out why though.' He entered the room and knelt down by Laura. "I need to talk to you now." He said. He then picked up her arm and began to drag her outside.  
  
After they were outside, Laura pulled her arm away from Inuyasha. "What did you want to talk to me about that you had to drag me out here for?" She leaned against a pole on the deck area.  
  
"Something's going on with you and I can't point it out. It's bugging me. Tell me what is it." He said. He looked at her firmly.  
  
Laura looked at him. "What do you mean something's going on with me? I'm fine." She stated. "I think you should be worrying about Kagome and not me."  
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "I can worry about you both." He noticed the small red area on her neck. "What's that?" He asked, motioning towards the red area.  
  
Laura looked down and saw the red area. "I was bit by a mosquito last night while I was sitting outside." She lied. She didn't want anyone to know the real reason behind her mark, especially Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and walked over to her. He moved her jacket and saw the bruised area that had to marks in the middle of it. "Just a mosquito huh?" He smirked. He looked closer at the bruise. "Looks like someone mark- " He stopped his sentence and then looked at her. He growled and then looked around. "That damn wolf. He's just asking for it, isn't he?" He then looked at Laura who was looking at the ground. "What's wrong?"  
  
Laura looked up at him. "It wasn't Kouga." She stated calmly. She began to walk back inside but Inuyasha pulled on her arm. "Then who was it?" He asked.  
  
She turned and looked at him. She tried to pull away from his grip but noticed that he had a firm grip on her. "Inuyasha just let me go." She said. She went to go back into the room but Inuyasha's grip on her arm tightened.  
  
"Laura, tell me who marked you." He stated firmly.  
  
She turned and looked at him and sighed. "If I tell you, you can't get mad alright?" She stated in a calm manner. Inuyasha nodded and she took a deep breath. "It was Sesshoumaru." She looked away from him.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor. "What!?!? That bastard! I'll kill him!" He began to head inside but Laura stopped him. He looked confused. "Laura, let me go in."  
  
Laura shook her head. "You don't get it do you?" She pulled Inuyasha back outside. "I let him mark me."  
  
Inuyasha was completely confused. "What do you mean you let him? He's my brother! He has no heart!" He yelled.  
  
Laura shook her head. "He's not as heartless as you think. He's very kind to me and I-" She stopped and then took a deep breath. "I love him."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as she said those three words. "How can you! He's killed countless humans and demons! He doesn't care about you or anyone else!" He yelled in outrage.  
  
Laura shook her head. "That's how you see him, that's in your eyes. In my eyes, he's a loving youkai who would give anything to save Rin's life or mine." She sighed. "You can't mention this to anyone else. I don't want them to find out just yet. Please Inuyasha, don't let them know ok?"  
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance and then sighed. "Fine, I won't say anything." He smirked. "You're lucky I feel nice today."  
  
She smiled at him. "By the way, I think you should talk to Kagome. She seems to love you still." She smirked at him and then walked back inside.  
  
Inuyasha looked out into the forest. 'Does she love me? I can only ask her and find out but what if she doesn't?' He sighed and then walked back inside.  
  
Laura was sitting by Ame, chattering away with her and Rin. Rin was sitting to Laura's right and Ame was sitting to her left. Rin was leaning her head on Laura's arm, yawning every so often. Kagome was talking with Sango and Kilala was running around with Shippou chasing after her. Jaken sat by Sesshoumaru who was talking to Miroku. Inuyasha took a seat beside Miroku and sighed. They ate quickly and then packed up to head out again.  
  
"Let's get going. We have to be at the next village by nightfall." Inuyasha said. He was now watching Sesshoumaru carefully whenever he was around Laura. Kagome climbed on his back and Shippou was sitting on Kagome's shoulder. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Jaken were on Kilala's back. Ame was going to use her wind powers to help her travel. Laura was on Sesshoumaru's back with her stuff. "Alright, let's get going." He said as he took off. Sesshoumaru followed beside him and Kilala was in the air.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Ok, I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been busy with schoolwork and other things too. Please, R/R if you like. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	11. Love Comes Into Play

Chapter 11: Love Comes Into Play  
  
They continued traveling for a few hours before everyone wanted to rest. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and growled. "We gotta make it to the next village before night fall!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Please Inuyasha?" She begged him.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll rest for a little but then it's back to traveling afterwards." He set Kagome to the ground and jumped into a tree, looking at the forest.  
  
Kagome smiled and then sat down underneath a tree. Laura hopped off Sesshoumaru's back and then walked over to Kagome. She sat down by her and smiled.  
  
"Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sure, let's go somewhere else though. Little noisy here." She stood up and walked a little ways into forest. "Ok, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Laura took a deep breath. "Ok, I know you love Inuyasha, you told me that a while ago but I've kinda been hiding something from you." She kicked a stone on the ground.  
  
Kagome looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Laura sighed. "The night I came here, I followed Inuyasha into the forest. He was talking with a woman named Kikyo and she brought you up." She looked at Kagome's face to see worry written on it. "Anyways," She continued. "He was talking to her and he said something that shocked me." Kagome nodded, urging her to continue her story. "He said that he loved you and not Kikyo."  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open with shock. "Laura, why didn't you tell me earlier!" She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up and heard Kagome. 'Must've told her about Sesshoumaru marking her.' He grinned and then went back to looking into the forest.  
  
Laura winced as Kagome yelled. "Keep your voice down! I didn't tell you because Inuyasha told me not to tell you." She sighed. "So, are you going to go talk to him?"  
  
Kagome sighed and shrugged. "I guess I should." She smiled at her. "Thanks for telling me." She then began to head back to the group. Laura followed her.  
  
Upon entering, they found Ame on the floor. Ame then stood back up and began to chase after Rin and Shippou again. Miroku was talking peacefully to a mad Sango and Sesshoumaru was resting against a tree, his eyes closed.  
  
Laura smiled at Kagome and then walked over to Sesshoumaru. She sat down by him and smiled. He lifted his eyelid and grinned at her.  
  
Kagome looked up into the trees to find Inuyasha. She found him and walked over to the tree he was in. "Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" She asked, looking up at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her and nodded. He then jumped down and looked over at her. "What is it?"  
  
Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged him to a secluded area in the forest. "Inuyasha, I've been wondering..." She said slowly. "I was wondering if you loved me."  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked at the question. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He then tried again. "Kagome, I do love you. I just never said anything because you always thought I loved Kikyo. She's my past."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, smiling. She then flung her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Inuyasha, I love you too." She whispered. She felt his arms pull her closer to him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. He looked behind Kagome to see Kikyo, staring at him in disbelief. He smirked at her and then returned his eyes to Kagome. Whenever he looked back up, Kikyo was gone. 'Good-bye Kikyo...forever.' He then pulled Kagome out of his embrace, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
Ame was finally tired and stopped chasing Rin and Shippou. She smiled at them and they tackled her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"We caught you Ame-chan!" Rin yelled and then smiled at Ame.  
  
Ame smiled at Rin. "Ya got me you two. Now let me rest a little bit, I'm tired." She grinned at them and brushed them off her stomach. She then sat up and leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes and began to doze off.  
  
Laura looked at Ame and smiled at her. She then looked over at Miroku to see that Sango had forgiven him and they were now talking. She watched Rin and Shippou play, making sure they didn't run off to far. It was then that she noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha had come back yet. She smirked to herself.  
  
Soon enough, Inuyasha came back with Kagome walking behind him.  
  
"Let's get going. It's getting late and we need to get to the nearest village." He looked up at the clouds to see that they were dark and dreary. "I don't like to be caught in the rain." He let Kagome climb on along with Shippou. They all got situated and then took off for the nearest village.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Another chappie done! YAY! Anyways, please R/R if ya like, I'm not gonna force you to or anything. Keep reading if you've been reading this since I put it up. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	12. Kouga Gets Some Advice

Chapter 12: Kouga Gets Some Advice  
  
They soon arrived at a very small but nice village. Miroku went about, trying to find shelter for the night. Kagome and Sango went around to the small shops, looking at fabrics. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went out back into the forest. Sesshoumaru was going to train Inuyasha now that they were somewhat allies. This left Laura and Ame Sojo to tend to Rin and Shippou.  
  
Laura looked at the two children and smiled. "How about we take you two to the nearest field so you two can play?"  
  
Rin and Shippou jumped up and down. "Yes! Rin would like it!" Rin shouted as she pounced on Ame. "Will Ame-chan play with us too?"  
  
Ame nodded. "Of course I will!" She smiled at Rin and then lifted her up and set her to her feet. Ame looked over at Laura. "Let's get going now."  
  
Laura nodded. "Oh wait. Let me tell Kagome and Sango so everyone won't go out on a search party." She smiled and ran over to Kagome and Sango. She told they where they were going and both of the girls nodded. Laura smiled and then ran back to Rin, Ame, and Shippou. "Let's go then!" Shippou climbed up onto Laura's back while Rin climbed onto Ame's.  
  
The four of them walked for about twenty minutes before they came to an open field. Both Rin and Shippou jumped off Laura's and Ame's back and began to run around like wild indians. Ame soon chased after them and they began a game of tag. Laura smiled and sat down in the shade of a tree, watching the two children. She smiled at them.  
  
Soon the game of tag ended and the three of them trotted over to Laura and sat down by her. Rin snuggled close to Laura's side and closed her eyes. "Rin is so tired..." Rin said as she let out a yawn. Shippou was snuggling against Ame who sweatdropped. "I'm tired too..." Shippou yawned. Both of them soon fell asleep, each one snuggled against Laura and Ame.  
  
"Hey Laura," Ame whispered as she pet Shippou. "What's up with that Kouga guy? I mean, he's like stalking you or something."  
  
Laura smiled at Ame. "Well, let's just say that he's a little too obsessed if he sees someone cute." She ran her fingers through Rin's hair. "He's just a little oddball if you ask me. He seems to like Kagome too."  
  
Ame nodded. "Yeah, he is a little odd." She smiled at her. "But he is kinda cute......" Ame blushed slightly.  
  
Laura blinked at her. "Does Ame have a crush on Kouga?" She smirked at her.  
  
Ame nodded lightly. "A-a little......" She answered. She suddenly found a rabbit interesting and began to stare at it intently.  
  
Laura smiled at her. "Maybe you should tell him. It'd be a great lift off of Kagome's shoulders I'm sure." She looked at her right shoulder to see Sesshoumaru's bite mark.  
  
Ame looked over at Laura and saw the mark. "What happened to you?"  
  
Laura looked at Ame. "Oh......well, umm......" She blushed lightly and looked down at Rin sleeping. "Well, Sesshoumaru marked me a few nights ago....."She spoke quietly.  
  
Ame grinned. "So that's why you don't like Kouga. You've got a crush on Sesshoumaru."  
  
Laura nodded. "Yeah so?" She tossed a grin at Ame. "All I need to do is get Kouga to like you and we'll be good."  
  
They sat there for an hour, just talking about anything that came to mind. Soon Rin and Shippou woke up and then looked at them.  
  
"Can we go back?" Shippou asked. "I'm hungry....."His stomach rumbled.  
  
Rin nodded. "Rin hungry too." She said as she smiled at Ame and Laura.  
  
Laura smiled at them. "Alright, let's get you two back to the village. I don't want anyone thinking that we got hurt or anything." She crouched down and Rin hopped onto her back. Ame did the same with Shippou but he just jumped up onto her back. They made their way back to the village, which took another 20 minutes. Once in the village, Miroku greeted them.  
  
"Hello. I've found us a small place to rest for the night and we might stay here a few days but I don't know." He smiled at them. "Follow me." He began to walk towards a small inn.  
  
Ame and Laura entered to find everyone except Inuyasha in the room. Laura set Rin down and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Laura and smiled. "He's outside."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at Laura. "He's trying to cool off because of the training session I gave him." Rin hugged Sesshoumaru.  
  
Laura smiled and sat down by Sesshoumaru. "So, he's mad because of his training?" She sighed. "He gets mad at everything." She smiled at him.  
  
Shippou hopped up onto Kagome's lap and smiled. "Kagome, can we eat now?"  
  
Kagome smiled at Shippou and nodded. "Yes, we can eat now." She went through her pack and pulled out ramen. "It's good that I carry extra ramen with me."  
  
Laura smiled at Kagome and then looked outside to see Inuyasha. "I'll be right back." She told Sesshoumaru. She then told up and walked outside.  
  
Inuyasha was leaning as a wooden beam on the porch and stared at the dusk sky. Laura walked over to him. "Inuyasha, we're gonna eat now. Are you going to come in?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I'll be in." He stared at the sky and then sighed. "Why does my brother have to be so hard when it comes to training?"  
  
Laura looked over at him. "Because he wants you to be strong. He just wants to prepare you if-"  
  
"If what? I'm already strong enough to protect Kagome. That's all I need strength for." He interrupted. He then began to head back inside, leaving Laura frowning.  
  
Laura followed in after him and took her seat by Sesshoumaru again. She quietly began to eat, every once in a while looking over at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Soon night fell upon them. Rin and Shippou were sent to bed and Kagome followed in after Shippou.  
  
"Alright, Rin, Shippou, and Kagome can all sleep in one of the cots they have." Inuyasha said as he began to tell them were to sleep. "Sango, you and Ame can share one. Miroku and I will share one as well." He looked over at Sesshoumaru. "You better stay in a room other than Laura's." He smirked at his brother. "I don't want you to take advantage of her while she's sleeping."  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm not Naraku so I won't take advantage."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Whatever, just stay in your own room." He then marched into his room. "Good-night." He mumbled.  
  
Within the next few minutes, everyone had gone to his or her rooms. Sango curled into the cot next to Ame and fell asleep. Inuyasha slept as Miroku crept into the room. Laura changed and climbed into her cot and smiled at Sesshoumaru entered her room. Sesshoumaru laid down beside Laura and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. Everyone was sleeping; everyone except Ame.  
  
Ame tossed and turned but couldn't seem to get to sleep. She growled and then sat up. She got up and stepped outside into the night air. She smiled and then took off, running into the forest. She laughed lightly as she ran, the wind caressing her face. She soon stopped and rested under a tree. She sat down and looked through the trees to see the stars. "How pretty!" She smiled.  
  
"How pretty indeed." Said a male voice. Ame turned around and met piercing blue eyes. She jumped slightly and yelped quietly. "Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Kouga stepped out and into the moonlight and smiled at Ame. "See? Nothing to worry about."  
  
Ame sighed and then relaxed again. "It's not polite to sneak up on a lady like that." She glanced over at him. "What do you want anyways?"  
  
Kouga smirked. "Oh nothing. I just happened to be in the forest and I found you." He looked down at her. "So, what's going on with Laura and Kagome? They still free?" He gave her a toothy grin.  
  
Ame snorted. "Sorry buddy. Laura's been marked and Kagome's taken." She smirked at him. "Sorry to bust your bubble."  
  
Kouga growled. "I knew I should've marked one of them while I had the chance. Damn those dogs!"  
  
Ame looked at the night sky. "Why do you find them interesting anyways?"  
  
Kouga looked at Ame. He didn't know how to answer such a question and only snorted.  
  
Ame grinned. "Why don't you look around for someone who likes you too?"  
  
"Kagome likes me though!" He protested.  
  
"Yeah, as a friend. Your relationship doesn't go past friendship, you should know that."  
  
"So? What point are you trying to make? I have other things to do."  
  
Ame sighed. "Never mind." She stood up and looked into his eyes. "If you were to look around, you might find someone who loves you and you might even love them back." She then began to walk away.  
  
Kouga stumbled on his words and looked shocked at Ame. He growled and then kicked a tree. 'Damn it! I should've said something! Oh well.....Maybe she's right." He watched as she walked into the dark forest. He then disappeared, heading the other direction.  
  
Ame re-entered her room and crawled back into bed. She then closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Sorry it took me so long! My computer was down during Christmas and then I had it reformatted. I just got word back about 3 days ago. ^.^* Sorry about the wait. Well, that raps it up for this chapter. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ meow ^.^)) 


	13. Incoming

Chapter 13: Incoming  
  
Ame woke to see the sun shining into her room. She yawned and stood up. She then crept outside and ran back into the forest. She finally stopped in a clear spot and grinned. She closed her eyes and the wind began to pick up. Her skin began to turn purple and was soon replace with purple scales. Her eyes grew white, making it seem like she was a ghost. She looked around and spotted movement. She quickly ran towards it but found only a rabbit. She growled. 'I need flesh.....' She looked around and then spotted the village and grinned.  
  
Laura awoke and found that Sesshoumaru had gone back to his room. She sat up and looked round. She stood up and grabbed her bag. 'I should probably get cleaned up.' She walked outside and began to head into the forest, looking for a hot spring.  
  
Ame leaned against a tree, still in her youkai form. She sniffed the air and caught Laura's scent. She grinned and began to quietly follow her.  
  
Laura came upon a hot spring and smiled. She stripped herself of her clothes and grabbed her shower bag. She sank into the hot spring and sighed deeply as the warm water embraced her body. She leaned against a boulder that was behind her and closed her eyes.  
  
Ame caught sight of Laura and grinned. She cautiously began to creep towards her, her grin growing wider with each step.  
  
Laura's eyes flung open and looked around. She spotted Ame and at first smiled at her. As she saw that Ame kept creeping towards her, her smile faded and she felt fear overcome her. She began to move towards another part of the hot spring.  
  
Ame grinned and then threw herself at Laura. Laura quickly moved and got out of the hot spring. She grabbed her towel and began to run, leaving her things at the hot spring.  
  
Ame hissed as the hot water stung her scales but soon got up. She chased after Laura, gaining on her. She was close now, so close......  
  
Kouga jumped down from the trees and kicked Ame. He grinned and then looked at Laura. "Get back to the village." He turned back to Ame, waiting for her to get up.  
  
Laura nodded and broke into a run.  
  
Ame slowly stood and looked at Kouga. "My, my, what do we have here?" She grinned.  
  
Kouga snorted. "Once I get you knocked out, that little demon of yours is gonna be gone." He charged at Ame, throwing a fist at her. Ame quickly dodged and floated into the air. She grinned and acted like she had a bow with an arrow strung in it. The wind soon turned into a bow and arrow. Ame took aim and shot the arrow at Kouga. Kouga quickly jumped to the side and jumped up into the air, kicking Ame to the ground. He landed and stood up. Ame slowly rose from the ground and smirked at Kouga. She then closed her eyes, chanting in an unknown language. Slowly, the wind around her began to turn black and began to take shape. A long spiked tail came followed by a thin body. Two piercing red eyes appeared and looked at Kouga intently. Kouga smirked and got into a fighting stance. Ame opened her eyes and looked at Kouga. "Black Dragon, see your opponent and finish it." The dragon roared and soared towards Kouga. Kouga quickly ducked but before he could counter, the dragon's tail came around and hit Kouga on the side of his face. He flew backwards and hit a tree. He slowly stood and looked at Ame's back. He saw that that back of her arms and legs were not scaled. Slowly, Ame began to change back into her human form. The dragon began to fade until nothing was left. Ame drifted to the ground, eyes closed. Kouga sighed and knelt down by her. He picked her up and began to carry her back to the village.  
  
Laura looked outside to see Kouga with Ame. From the look of things, it looked as though Ame was dead. Laura stepped outside and ran up to Kouga. She was now in spare clothes Kagome had lent to her. She took Ame from Kouga and looked at Kouga. "Is she dead?" She asked, worry in her voice.  
  
Kouga shook his head. "Nah just passed out." He looked around and spotted Sesshoumaru looking through a crack in the door. He ignored Sesshoumaru and looked at Laura. "Let her rest for now. That's all she needs." He then turn and began to walk away.  
  
"Kouga," Laura began. Kouga stopped and looked at her. "Umm, thanks." She smiled at him. He grinned and then took off into the forest.  
  
She carried Ame back into Sango's room and set her down on the bed. She covered her up and walked out, closing the door behind her. She sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt her staring and looked up to meet her eyes. He smiled gently and motioned for her to sit by him. She nodded and sat down beside him. "You're worried, aren't you?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her. She nodded and leaned against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "You heard the wolf, she'll be fine." She nodded and sighed lightly. He held her for a while until everyone else started to wake up.  
  
Laura stood up and headed back into the forest to get her things. She finished washing up and then walked back to the inn. When she re-entered the room, she found everyone, except Ame, up and about. She set her things down inside and then stepped back outside. She sat down on the deck, her legs dangling over the edge. She sighed and stared into the forest. A light breeze came by, blowing her hair around gently. She closed her eyes, letting the wind caress her face and hair. When she opened her eyes, she found two purple eyes staring back at her. She jumped back and then sighed.  
  
"Boo!" Ame shouted. She smiled at Laura and then sat down beside her. "Sorry about what happened....." She sighed. "You see, I have this demon inside of me and sometimes, I have to let her or else she'll kill my friends. That's why she went after you." She looked at Laura. "I'm sorry." She smiled weakly.  
  
Laura smiled at her and hugged Ame. "I forgive you. Just, warn me the next time you're going into the forest to change ok?" She then stood up. "Let's get back inside and have some food." She helped Ame up and together they walked in.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: YAY! Yet another chapter done but my story isn't even near completion! , oh well! Well, that wraps it up for now! Oh, and I probably won't update until after Easter. My good friend and fellow author to fan fiction, blue cabbage, is coming in for Easter! Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	14. Traveling, Showdown With Naraku

Chapter 14: Traveling, Showdown With Naraku  
  
Everyone packed up and then began to travel again. They weren't in a rush so everyone was walking. Kagome looked around the forest, her eyes wondering from tree to tree. Inuyasha was on the look out for demons. Ame, Rin, and Shippou were running around, and Laura and Sesshoumaru were keeping an eye on them. Miroku was apologizing to Sango because he had 'accidentally' touched her butt  
  
After a while, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Kagome bumped into him. "What is it Inuyasha?" She asked  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Naraku..." He stated. He rushed ahead and came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, stood Naraku. Kagura was to one side of him and to the other, Kanna. Inuyasha snorted. "It figures. You're too scared to face me alone."  
  
Naraku frowned. "So Inuyasha, where is that wench of yours?" He smirked.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Don't call Kagome that you bastard!" He yelled. His hands clutched into fists and he growled loudly. Kagome came up behind him followed by everyone else.  
  
Ame, Rin, and Shippou stopped playing and looked at Naraku. Rin yelped and ran to Sesshoumaru and Laura. Shippou climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder and Ame stood her ground. Laura picked Rin up and held her close. "It's ok." She cooed.  
  
Naraku looked at Laura and then at Sesshoumaru. "Well, well, I didn't expect to see you here. Why are you helping your half-breed brother? Have you become so bored with demons that you began to travel with him?"  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted. "Why I travel with him is my business, not yours."  
  
Laura looked at Naraku and could sense his demon aura. No one could miss his aura. She hugged Rin closer.  
  
Naraku's gaze fell on Laura and he smirked. "What's this? Another human? No, two humans." He snorted. "Never thought that Sesshoumaru would have enough room in his heart for two pathetic souls." He smirked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled lowly and walked up with Inuyasha. "Move Naraku. We're too busy to play today."  
  
Kagura grinned. "That's where you're wrong Sesshoumaru. Have you forgotten about us already? Tsk, tsk." The wind picked up and the sky turned black around them.  
  
Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusagia. "Let's finish this Naraku."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood quietly, looking intently at Naraku and Kagura.  
  
Laura looked at Rin who was shuddering violently. She pulled the small girl closer. "It's ok Rin. Nothing's going to happen to you." She whispered. Rin only shuddered more. Her frantic eyes looked into Laura's eyes.  
  
Kagome gripped the jewel shards she had in her hand. She withdrew her bow and arrows, tucking the shards into her pack.  
  
Sango and Miroku prepared themselves. Sango gripped Hiraikotsu and stood her ground. Miroku had his hand on his prayer beads, ready to battle.  
  
Ame stopped Kagura's wind with her own. She slowly floated a few inches above the ground.  
  
Naraku frowned and then smirked. "You might out number me but your power is weak compared to mine."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "We'll see about that." He then charged at Naraku. Naraku quickly jumped out of Inuyasha's path and kicked him, sending him flying to the ground. He smirked and then looked at Sesshoumaru and everyone else.  
  
"You're all pathetic souls, thinking you can face me." He snorted and turned to take his leave. "Kagura, take care of these pests, will you?" He took one last look at everyone and black smoke was around him. The black smoke formed a cloud and he was lifted from the ground and began to fly back towards his castle.  
  
Kagura grinned. "I will do that Naraku." She withdrew her fan. "So, how long will it take you mortals to die?" She smirked at them and threw wind disks at them. Ame quickly stopped them before they hit anyone. Kagura grinned. "I'm impressed." She looked to see Inuyasha running up behind her. He slashed at her, tearing her kimono. She quickly jumped away. "Wretched dog!" She scowled. She looked at her arm to see a thin line of blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Laura and Rin. He then looked back at Kagura. He began to form a poisonous mist in his palm. "Kagura, walk away." He told her sternly.  
  
Kagura smirked. "Oh boy. Now we have full doggy joining in." She looked at Kanna. "Kanna, show Sesshoumaru his fate with your mirror." Kanna looked at Kagura and nodded. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and put the mirror to his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into the mirror and could feel his soul coming out. He felt mesmerized by the mirror, not taking his gaze of it.  
  
Laura set Rin down and grabbed a rock. She then threw it. The rock was aimed perfectly and hit Kanna's mirror on target, shattering it.  
  
Kanna looked at her mirror and then at Laura. "That wasn't very nice..."  
  
Kagura snorted. "Kanna, c'mon. They're not worth our time."  
  
Inuyasha growled and jumped at Kagura again, slashing her across her chest this time. Kagura hit the ground and growled. She stood up and started up a tornado. "Let's see how you handle this you little mutt!"  
  
Ame tried to control the tornado but Kagura over powered her. She floated to the ground and took out her knifes. She then charged Kagura. Kagura quickly reacted and used her wind to throw Ame back. Sango threw Hiraikotsu but Kagura used her wind to set it flying back at Sango, hitting her in the stomach. Sango flew to the ground, motionless.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome gasped. She took aim at Kagura. 'Please hit...' She let the arrow fly through the air. Kagura tried to force the arrow away but the arrow broke through her barrier and hit Kagura in her chest. Kagura gasped and growled at Kagome. "Wench!" She sent wind disks at her but Ame blocked them.  
  
Inuyasha then stabbed Kagura again in her chest, blood running to the ground. "Looks like it's the end of you." He smirked and pulled out his sword. Kagura's body fell limp to the ground, blood leaking from her wounds. Inuyasha looked around for Kanna but found that she had left. 'Coward...' He thought.  
  
Kagome was at Sango's side, trying to help her up. "Inuyasha, is she..." Kagome swallowed hard. "dead?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Dead as a doorknob." He walked over to Sango and knelt down. "Is she ok?"  
  
Laura was at Sesshoumaru's side. Sesshoumaru was in shock of what happened and was on his knees. "Sesshoumaru?" Laura asked, shaking him. Sesshoumaru came out of his shock and looked at Laura. She smiled at him. "You're ok. Thank God."  
  
He looked at the ground and then at Laura. "What happened to me?"  
  
"Kanna tried to take your soul through a mirror she had. I shattered it though." Laura explained. She remembered Rin. "Hold on, I have to get Rin." She stood up and walked over to the girl who was in a ball. She picked her up. "It's ok." She cooed.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at how gently Laura was with Rin. He slowly stood and walked up to them. "How are you Rin? You ok?"  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and nodded. "I'm...fine S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama..." She stuttered. She then huddled against Laura.  
  
Laura smiled. "She'll be ok. Just scared." She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Rin and Laura. He looked at Sesshoumaru and then at Laura. "Laura, is Rin ok?"  
  
Laura nodded. "She just got scared, that's all." She smiled at him. "Is Sango ok?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Some bumps and bruises but nothing major." He looked at Sesshoumaru and grinned. He then looked at Rin. "Hey Rin?" Rin looked up at Inuyasha to see him pulling at his own face. Rin yelled and hid her face. Laura whapped him in his head. "What did I do?!?!"  
  
Laura rolled her eyes. "Don't scare the poor girl more than she already is."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled. "Let's get going. I want a nice bed tonight like I had last night!" He yelled to everyone. They soon gathered up everything and were on their way again towards the nearest village.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
((A/N: YAY! Another chapter! celebrates Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been keeping me busy. Anyways, R/R if you like. Until next time, cya! Luna26 . meow)) 


	15. Wandering Soul

Chapter 15: Wandering Soul  
  
After traveling for sometime, the sky began to turn orange. The next village was far from here. Inuyasha stopped and set Kagome to her feet. "We'll camp here tonight. Hopefully by tomorrow, we'll be in a village." He sat underneath a tree, staring at the sky.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Ame got off of Kilala's back. Laura hopped off of Sesshoumaru's back as well and walked over to Kagome. She sat down and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'll go get firewood for the night." Miroku volunteered. He began to head into the forest, away from the clearing everyone was at.  
  
"I'll go with you." Inuyasha stood up and followed behind Miroku. "You guys set up camp for the night."  
  
Sango sighed. "It never fails." She looked at Kagome's bag to find something new attached to it. "Kagome, what's that?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and then at her bag. "That's a tent. I figured we might need it if we stay outside all the time." She quickly detached it from her bag and began to set it up. "Laura, help me with this please." Laura got up and walked over to Kagome to help her set up the tent.  
  
Sango watched as the two girls set up this 'tent'. She watched Ame and Shippou, making sure they didn't run off.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat leaning against a tree, his eyes closed. He looked at peace with himself.  
  
Kagome and Laura finished setting up the tent. "There we go." Kagome said as she smiled at Laura. Laura smiled back. "It's better than sleeping outside." She said.  
  
Laura slowly stood up. "Kagome, I'm going to go see if there's a hot spring nearby. I won't be gone long." She smiled and then walked off into the forest.  
  
Sesshoumaru's one eye flew open as he watched Laura leave camp. He silently stood and quietly followed after her.  
  
Ame watched Laura leave, Sesshoumaru following her. 'Sneaky girl.' She grinned to herself and crawled into the tent.  
  
Laura continued along her own path, looking for steam or water nearby. She finally found a hot spring. It was descent size. She smiled and kicked off her shoes and socks. She then dipped her feet into the water and sighed. She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them, she found a young woman staring at her. Her hair was black, her skin color was pale, and her expression looked as though she had lost someone. Laura stared at the woman for a minute. 'She looks familiar...' She thought. The woman turned and began to walk away. Laura stood up, put her socks and shoes back on, and began to follow her. "Wait." She called out.  
  
Sesshoumaru hid behind a tree, watching Laura. He looked at the woman she was following and his eyes went wide. 'Kikyo...' He silently fell into the forest, still following Laura.  
  
The woman stopped as Laura called out to her. She turned and faced Laura. "Yes?"  
  
Laura approached her. 'Wow, she looks just like Kagome...Wait a minute! I saw her before! The first night I got here, how could I forget! What was her name...' She smiled. "Are you lost?"  
  
Kikyo shook her head. "No, I'm looking for someone." She looked at this girl. 'Who is she?'  
  
Laura nodded. "I see. Well, who are you looking for?"  
  
"That's none of your concern. Besides..." She stopped. "It doesn't matter." She began to walk away again.  
  
"Wait! What's your name?"  
  
"Why does my name matter? I am but a wandering soul, brought back from the dead for no purpose." She answered coldly. She continued walking.  
  
Laura watched her leave. 'I better tell everyone else...' She turned and began to head back to camp.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Laura left but followed after Kikyo. Finally, he spoke. "Well if it isn't Kikyo. Still looking for my brother?"  
  
Kikyo stopped walking and turned around. "What does it matter to you?" She glared at him.  
  
He shrugged. "I was just wondering. After all, he has gotten over you." He turned his back to her. "I'll just take my leave now." He began to follow Laura.  
  
"That girl, she's traveling with you, is she not?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped. "Yes she is."  
  
"Then perhaps she could help me." Kikyo smiled at him. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder. "I do know where he is but that doesn't matter. Go back into the ground where you belong Kikyo and leave him alone."  
  
Kikyo glared at him. "I'll just find him myself then." She smirked at him and walked into the forest until she was gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted and began to head back.  
  
When he arrived, Inuyasha and Miroku had already returned with firewood. He looked to see Laura walking into the tent with Rin in her arms. He smiled and walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku. He sat down and closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. 'I wonder where he was...' She shrugged it off and continued to pet Shippou.  
  
Laura came out of the tent and looked at Sesshoumaru. She smiled before she walked over to him. "Sesshoumaru, can I talk to you alone?" She asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stood. "Let's go into the forest" He gently grabbed her hand and led her into the forest, where no one could see them. "What is it?"  
  
Laura sighed. "I know you were following me. Who is that woman?"  
  
"That's Kikyo. Inuyasha and her were lovers at one point but once she pinned him to the tree, she died from a wound she had received previously. She came back from the dead and now haunts him." He stated clearly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I'm worried. What if Inuyasha's out and she catches him off guard and what if Kagome sees them?" She bit her lip.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. "Worry about the present, not the future." He began to head back into camp.  
  
Laura watched him. She sighed and looked to see Kikyo watching her. Kikyo smirked at her, which sent chills up Laura's spine. She quickly turned and followed Sesshoumaru.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: YAY! Another chapter done! I can't believe it! Anyways, just to let you all know, Jaken is no longer in the story. Let's say ran away because he couldn't stand Rin. . Until next time, cya! Luna26. Meow 3)) 


	16. True or False?

Chapter 16: True or False?  
  
For the rest of the night, Laura said nothing. She kept thinking about how Kikyo had smirked at her and it still sent chills up her spine. She shivered slightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru was watching Laura, noticing her quietness. He looked towards Inuyasha who was gulping down his ramen like he was a dog. "Inuyasha, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his cup of ramen. "Me?"  
  
"I don't know anybody else here with the name of Inuyasha besides you."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stood and walked into the forest with Sesshoumaru following after him. "What is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha, Kikyo's here. Laura went to find a hot spring and spoke with her. I then spoke with her. She said that she's still looking for you." Sesshoumaru explained quietly.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard. "Still looking for me? Why won't she just leave me alone!"  
  
"Because she still thinks that you killed her. She won't leave you alone until she gets vengeance or if you kill her."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Right. Let's not say anything to anyone else about this. I don't want Kagome getting upset."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Just be careful little brother." He turned on his heels and began to head back to camp.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and followed after him. Suddenly a whisper hit his ears. "Inuyasha..." The voice called. Inuyasha turned around, looking around the forest. He shrugged and began to head back when he heard the voice again except it was louder. "Inuyasha...Come to me..." Inuyasha growled and took off into the forest. 'That voice is bugging me! Who is it?' He continued to follow the voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru re-entered camp and took his seat beside Laura. He looked at the forest, waiting for Inuyasha to return.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He must've fallen behind me. He'll be back soon, I'm sure." He grinned at her and then stared into the fire.  
  
Kagome looked into the forest. 'Inuyasha...' She slowly stood. "I'm gonna go look for him."  
  
"But Kagome, it's way to dark. You might get lost." Sango stood up.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just keep the fire going until I get back." Kagome began to walk off.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango sighed. "I wonder what's wrong with her."  
  
"Perhaps she feels she should go meet Inuyasha." Miroku suggested.  
  
Laura watched Kagome go and then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, what if..." He put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry Laura. They'll come back fine." He assured her.  
  
Kagome began to search the forest, looking for Inuyasha. 'Where could he have gone?' She finally came to a clearing with a waterfall. She looked around and spotted Inuyasha but also spotted Kikyo. Her stomach sank and her heart rate picked up. 'Oh no...' She ran behind a tree, watching the two. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she watched Inuyasha stare at Kikyo. Kikyo went up on tiptoe and kissed Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. 'How could he...' She turned and began to run back to camp, tears staining her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away. "Kikyo, leave me alone! I told you, I love Kagome."  
  
Kikyo glared at him but then smiled. "Why can't you love me like you use to?"  
  
He sighed. "Because I just can't. Kikyo, you'll always be in my heart but...you're part of my past. I have to move on and I love Kagome."  
  
"You only love her because she looks just like me!" She shouted.  
  
"That's not true! I love her because of her not because she looks like you!" He growled and began to walk away.  
  
"Don't turn your back to me Inuyasha!" She yelled.  
  
"I'll do what I please." He then took off into the forest, leaving Kikyo standing alone.  
  
'I'll get you Inuyasha. You can be sure of that...' She smirked and then walked into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha returned to camp and sighed. "Sorry, I got a little side tracked." He looked around. "Hey, where's Kagome?"  
  
"She went back to the well to go back to her time." Sango said coldly.  
  
"But why?" He looked confused.  
  
"Oh you know why." Sango glared at him. "You just love to hurt Kagome, don't you Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you mean?!?! What's going on?!?!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh nothing. You just ran off with Kikyo and then kissed her that's all!" She yelled back.  
  
"You mean, Kagome saw Kikyo kiss me?" He swallowed hard, his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach.  
  
"That's right. She saw you with Kikyo at the waterfall north of here. How could you say you love her and then go off with Kikyo?"  
  
"That wasn't my fault! I heard someone calling my name and I followed it. It happened to be Kikyo and she wanted to talk. She kissed me but I pushed her away." He tried to explain.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "Do you expect Kagome to believe that? She's hurt Inuyasha because of what she saw. You have no proof that Kikyo kissed you and then you pushed her away."  
  
"Yes he does." Rin popped out from the forest. "Rin watched that lady kiss Inu-chan. Rin saw Inuyasha push lady away and then run off. Kagome should not be sad. Rin don't like it when Kagome is sad."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Rin couldn't sleep and followed Sesshoumaru-sama into the forest with Inu- chan. Rin watched and followed Inuyasha to that lady and saw everything." She explained as she smiled.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "See? Rin's my proof. She saw it all. Now Kagome can believe me!"  
  
Sango sighed. "You'll have to go to her time though. She was pretty upset."  
  
Laura looked at Sesshoumaru. "I knew it..." She whispered. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "That's fine with me. Sesshoumaru, can I borrow Rin?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "You better not let anything happen to her little brother."  
  
Inuyasha bent down and picked her up. "Don't worry, she's in good hands." He then took off towards the well.  
  
Laura watched Inuyasha leave. 'Please believe him Kagome...' She closed her eyes, leaning against Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha ran quickly towards the well. Rin was in his arms, sleeping. He grinned but continued to run. He stopped for a short while, setting Rin down. He sat down himself and sighed. He kept replaying that moment with Kikyo kissing him. 'I don't want Kagome to be hurt. I wish Kikyo would just leave me alone...' He sighed and slowly stood. He picked Rin back up and began to run towards the well again. Hours later, he finally came to the well. He sighed and jumped into it with Rin. He landed in Kagome's time and jumped out of the well and up to her bedroom window. He knocked lightly. "Kagome, open up." He whispered. It was still night in Tokyo and he didn't want to wake her family.  
  
Kagome lazily opened her eyes and yawned. She went to her window and opened it for air but soon realized Inuyasha was outside. She cracked her window. "What do you want?" She glared at him.  
  
"Kagome listen, what happened in the forest isn't what it seemed. Rin watched the entire thing and she knows that Kikyo kissed me and then I pushed her away." Inuyasha tried to explain.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Do you expect me to believe that story?"  
  
"It's true! I'll wake Rin up and prove it." He lightly began to shake Rin. "Rin, wake up. You have to tell Kagome what you saw."  
  
Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha and then at Kagome who was in her room. "What does Inu-chan want Rin to do?"  
  
"Tell Kagome what you saw in the forest."  
  
Rin yawned. "Rin saw Inuyasha with lady. Rin waited patiently, watching the lady. She then saw her kiss Inu-chan but Inu-chan pushed lady away. He said he did not love her but he love Kagome." She yawned again and then fell back asleep.  
  
"Is that enough proof for ya?" He asked.  
  
Kagome looked at Rin and then Inuyasha. She sighed and opened her window. "Set Rin on the bed. She'll sleep here tonight."  
  
Inuyasha hopped into Kagome's room and set Rin on Kagome's bed. He then covered her and looked at Kagome. "Whether you believe me or not is up to you but I swear, I don't love Kikyo. I love you." He then jumped out of her room and ran back into the well shrine. He jumped into the well, disappearing into the feudal era.  
  
Kagome watched him leave and sighed. 'What should I believe?' She looked at Rin and then curled back up into the bed with the little girl. She slowly closed her eyes, letting sleep take her over.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Ok. I know it's a slight cliffhanger but you'll live. I'm slowly getting to the end of this story but don't worry, I'm sure I'll come up with a new story in no time . Until next time, cya! Luna26 . meow 3)) 


	17. Forgiveness, Kikyo’s Resting Place

Chapter 17: Forgiveness, Kikyo's Resting Place  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shining into her room. She yawned and sat up in her bed. She looked over her shoulder to see Rin still asleep and she smiled. She then looked at the morning sky, wandering about what Inuyasha had said. 'I wonder if he does love me...' She sighed quietly and stood up. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a blue top and began to head towards the shower. After she finished showering, she walked back into her room to see Rin sitting up in her bed, wide-awake.  
  
"Is Kagome mad at Inu-chan?" She asked while she yawned slightly.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth but no words came out. 'Am I mad at him?' She looked at Rin. "I...I don't know Rin." She sat down on her bed beside the child.  
  
"Kagome shouldn't be mad at Inu-chan. He love you not that lady." She looked somewhat sad that Kagome didn't believe Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, let's get back to the feudal era. I'm sure Sesshoumaru's worrying about where you are." She smiled and began to repack her bag. She filled her pack with new ramen and extra clothes. She finished packing up and her and Rin began to head back to the well when Kagome's grandpa came up to her.  
  
"Kagome, someone came by yesterday looking for you." He looked at his granddaughter and then at Rin. "Oh, is she from the feudal age?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yes grandpa. Who stopped by?"  
  
Her grandfather cleared his throat. "Right. I believe his name was...Oh what was it. Ah yes, Hojo. He came by looking for you."  
  
Kagome gulped. "What did he want?"  
  
"He just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with him on Friday. I told him that you had a terrible case of bronchitis and that you couldn't go."  
  
She sighed. "Thanks grandpa. I'll see you later. Bye." She then rushed out of the house with Rin. She grabbed Rin and jumped into the well, ending up in the feudal era again. She climbed out of the well and then helped Rin. 'I wonder where Inuyasha is...' She turned around and found Inuyasha sleeping propped up against a tree.  
  
Rin looked up at Kagome. "Who is Hojo?" She whispered, seeing that Inuyasha was a sleep.  
  
Kagome looked down at Rin. "He's a friend from my school I go to in my time." She then looked back at Inuyasha to see him staring at her.  
  
"It's about time you came back."  
  
She looked away from him. "What does it matter to you?" She suddenly felt his hands on her arms, gripping her tightly. She looked up at him. "Inuyasha..."  
  
"I meant what I said last night. Don't think that I didn't mean it." He kissed her lightly and then pulled away, letting go of her arms.  
  
She blushed lightly and tears swelled in her eyes. 'Why didn't I believe him?' She threw her arms around him, lightly crying. "I'm sorry Inuyasha...I'm sorry I didn't believe you..." She sobbed into his haori.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Kagome...It's ok." He cooed.  
  
Rin smiled at the two. "I think Kagome isn't mad at Inu-chan anymore."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Rin and smiled. "You're right Rin. She's not mad anymore." He looked at Kagome and she smiled up at him. "C'mon, let's get back to camp. Something tells me that Sesshoumaru might kill me if I don't bring you back." He grinned at Rin. Kagome climbed onto his back while Rin hopped into his arms. "Hold on tight Kagome." He told her and then took off towards camp.  
  
A few hours later, they arrived at camp to see everyone asleep. Kagome hopped off Inuyasha's back and Rin jumped down from his arms.  
  
Rin ran over to Laura who was leaning on Sesshoumaru sleeping. "Sesshoumaru- sama?" She asked quietly.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and saw Rin. "Hello Rin." He smiled at her.  
  
Rin smiled and then looked at Laura. "Laura?" She asked, shaking her lightly. Laura groaned and nudged her head into Sesshoumaru's fluff. "Laura, wake up." Rin began to shake her a little harder. Laura finally opened her eyes and looked at Rin. "Morning..." She yawned and then sat up straight.  
  
Inuyasha grinned at them. "See? I brought her back safe and sound."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very good little brother." He stood up and walked over to Rin. "Did Inuyasha take good care of you?  
  
Rin nodded. "Yes he did Sesshoumaru-sama! He took very good care of Rin." She smiled at him.  
  
"That's good to hear." He sighed.  
  
Kagome looked in the tent to see Ame and Sango with Shippou between them. She smiled but noticed that Miroku was gone. "Hey, where's Miroku?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Look on the other side of the tent."  
  
Kagome peeked around the back of the tent to see Miroku staring at a small hole in the canvas. She cleared her throat. "Hello Miroku..."  
  
Miroku flinched and looked up at Kagome. "Why hello Kagome."  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well...ummm..." He looked around nervously. "I was just checking up on Ame and Sango, that's all." He laughed nervously.  
  
"Hey Miroku, Ame shirt is open." Kagome smirked to herself.  
  
"Really!" He looked through the hole. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground due to the blow Kagome had given him in the head.  
  
"Serves you right." She came back from behind the tent and sighed. 'When will he ever learn?' She sat down and looked around the camp area. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree behind her. Suddenly, the wind picked up and a voice was heard in the wind. "Wench..." The voice whispered to Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She shrugged and closed her eyes again. "How could you steal him...Give him back..."Once again, Kagome opened her eyes. She slowly stood up and began to head off in the direction of the hot spring. "I'll be back." She called behind her. She came upon the hot spring a few minutes later. She heard the rustle of a bush near her. "Is someone there?"  
  
"You foolish girl..." Came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome looked around.  
  
"You should know who I am. You're the one that stole Inuyasha away from me." Kikyo appeared from behind a tree. "It's not fair that you can have him and I can't. After all, you look almost exactly like me."  
  
Kagome shivered. "Kikyo, you're supposed to be dead. Inuyasha can't love a woman who died 50 years ago."  
  
"Enough! I say we have a little bet." Kikyo smirked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sure. What's the bet?"  
  
"If Inuyasha loves me, you have to return to your time and never return."  
  
She swallowed hard. "And if I win?"  
  
"If you win, Inuyasha can kill me so I can't bother you anymore. Do we have a bet?" She stuck out her icy hand.  
  
Kagome slowly took Kikyo's hand and shook it. "I'll go get him."  
  
"There's no need to. He followed you here." Kikyo turned around. "Come out Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha slowly appeared. He looked at Kagome and then Kikyo. "What?"  
  
"Inuyasha, who do you love more?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked between both Kikyo and Kagome. 'Great. What am I suppose to say?' He sighed. "Look, I don't want anyone's feelings to be hurt here but I guess I have to choose sometime sooner or later..." He sighed again. "To be totally honest..."  
  
Kagome looked away. 'I know this was going to happen...'  
  
Kikyo smirked at Kagome. "Go on Inuyasha, say it."  
  
"To be totally honest, I love Kagome more." He looked at Kikyo.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you mean that?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
Kikyo's smirk faded from her face. "You win the bet Kagome..."  
  
"What bet?" Inuyasha looked confused.  
  
"Inuyasha, we made a bet that if you loved me, Kagome would have to leave and never come back. It's vice versa for me. You get to kill me now Inuyasha." She stood up straight. "Take your best shot."  
  
"Kikyo..." He sighed and took out Tetsusagia. "Goody-bye, Kikyo." He then rammed the sword through her stomach, sending her to the ground. He slashed at her a few more times until all that was left was the dirt from which she was made. "This is you're resting place." He withdrew Tetsusagia and hugged Kagome. "Let's get back to the others." He smiled at her and they began to head back to the camp area.  
  
End Chapter  
  
((A/N: Okies, well there's only one more pairing that I haven't put in yet but I will soon! I promise! . but yeah, R/R if you like and I'll update as soon as possible. Until next time, cya! Luna26 . meow 3)) 


	18. Inuyasha’s Soar Spot

Chapter 18: Inuyasha's Soar Spot

Slowly Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to camp. Inuyasha was silent as was Kagome. They slowly entered camp to notice that everyone was packing up.

Laura was bent over, trying to pack up the tent. She looked up and spotted Kagome and sighed relief. She slowly walked over to her friend. "Kagome, where did you go?"

Kagome slowly looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I just went to the hot spring to wash up a bit." She knelt down by Laura and whispered quietly to her. "We saw Kikyo..."

Laura's eyes went wide and she looked around. "What happened?" She began to help Kagome fold up the tent while they talked.

"She made a bet with me about Inuyasha. She said that if I won the bet, then she would let Inuyasha kill her but if she won, then I would have to return to my time and never return." She whispered as she rolled up the tent and began to pack it.

"Well, who won?" She looked at Inuyasha briefly and then turned her attention back to Kagome.

"Well, Inuyasha chose me over Kikyo." She looked at the ground. "I feel kind of bad though...I mean, he had to kill his first love..."

Laura put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kagome, if Inuyasha didn't love you, he wouldn't have done that." She smiled. "Now c'mon, quit being gloomy and let's get packed up. We have a big day ahead of us you know." She stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru. She sighed quietly.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Laura. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "Kagome feels terrible because Kikyo is dead." She looked into his golden eyes.

He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be fine, I swear to you she will." He looked over at Inuyasha who seemed very silent for the time being. He slowly looked at Laura. "Maybe you should go talk to Inuyasha alone. I'll keep Kagome here while you go and talk to him." He kissed her cheek and walked over to Kagome.

Laura glanced at Inuyasha and sighed. She made her way over to him slowly. "Inuyasha?" She questioned.

Inuyasha looked at her and then looked away. "Go away..." He mumbled.

"Listen Inuyasha, I know how you feel to lose a loved one but believe me, you'll find another one to love. Look at how much you love Kagome. Doesn't she count for something?" She looked at Inuyasha in his eyes. She saw tears glistening in his golden eyes, the same golden eyes as Sesshoumaru's. "Inuyasha..."

He turned away quickly. "Don't look at me!" He then took off into the forest.

Laura glanced to make sure Sesshoumaru was keeping Kagome occupied. She then took off after him. She stopped shortly and looked through the dark leaves of the tree. "Inuyasha, please come out."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was in and he looked sadly at Laura. "What?! Do you like to see when a demon cries!"

"No! Inuyasha, listen to me! You have to forget Kikyo!" She slowly walked up to him and stared straight into his eyes. She saw tear stains on his cheeks. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her. "It's ok Inuyasha..." She wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok to cry..." She suddenly heard his sobbing and soon she was on the ground, holding him as he cried. She kept whispering that it would be ok but she knew that he would always feel that pain in his heart. She had felt the same way a year ago before she moved to Japan...

One Year Ago....

Laura sat at her desk at school and stared into space. She sighed. 'Only 4 more days before I go on vacation with Jordan! Oh I can't wait!' The bell rang and she rushed out of her class and began to head to Aki's locker. She spotted him and walked up to him. "Hey Jordan!"

He looked over at her and smiled. Jordan was 17 years old and very well built. He had dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He kissed her cheek. "You ready to get going?" He set his books in his locker and took out his keys. "I got my new car!"

She smiled. "Let's get going then!"

He took her hand and laced his fingers through her and then began to walk out of the school. He got to his car and opened the passenger seat. "After you m'lady." He grinned at her.

She smiled. "Why thank you kind sir." She stepped into the car and he shut the door after her. He then got in and started up his car. He drove a few miles and then pulled up to her house. He parked his car and they both got out. She walked up her porch steps and turned to see Jordan looking at her. She smiled at him. "You wanna come in for a little?"

He smiled. "Sure." He then walked into her living room and sat down. "Nice place."

She smiled and closed the door after him. "Thanks. I'm sorry it's a little messy." She sat down beside him and suddenly she heard a thud. "What was that?"

Jordan stood up and looked around. "Laura, stay here." He then began to wander through her house.

Laura's heart rate picked up. She glanced about the house nervously and then suddenly somebody grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the couch. She felt a hand go over her mouth and she gasped. "Don't say anything..." The voice whispered. He then dragged her into her room with a gun to her head. "Now then, you're gonna tell me where you keep your money or else you might loose something of your own." He licked his lips and eyed her. She shook her head and then kicked him in his gonads. She then pulled away from him and screamed.

Jordan heard her scream and ran down stairs into her room. "Don't move!" He yelled.

The robber grinned and pulled out a gun. "Too late." He pulled the trigger and all that could be heard was the scream from Laura's mouth and the sound of a gunshot. Jordan fell to the ground. His breathing stopped. The robber grinned. "Now then, tell me or else you'll die next!" He looked at Laura but found that she was gone. She appeared behind him and kicked him. She then grabbed her katana and shoved it through his heart to make sure he was dead..

Laura fell to the ground by Jordan. "Jordan..." She whispered. She cupped his face but saw no movement. "No...Please wake up Jordan! Please!"

End Flashback....

She closed her eyes, tears slightly falling from her eyes. She suddenly felt a hand at her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha looking at her. "Laura, what's wrong?" She wiped her tears away.

"Nothing...There's just something in my eye." She looked away. "We should get back so they don't worry." She slowly stood up and helped him up. "C'mon, let's go..."

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Laura, is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just don't want Sesshoumaru and the others." She smiled weakly and began to walk away.

Inuyasha nodded and began to head back. "Laura thanks."

She looked back at him and smiled. "No problem."

They returned to camp and Sesshoumaru approached Laura. "Is everything alright?" He asked, putting both of hand on her shoulders.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled weakly at him.

He took her into the forest again and looked into her purple eyes. "I know you're in pain. What's wrong? You can tell me anything." He tilted her chin up.

She finally broke down into tears. "Sesshoumaru..." She fell to the ground, her hands covering her face. He knelt down by her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's happened? Did Inuyasha do this to you?" He looked at her.

She shook her head. "No...It wasn't him. I was just thinking of my past..." She sobbed into his kimono type thing. "The first guy I liked was killed...I know how Inuyasha feels...to loose something that you love so much..."

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair. "It's ok. I know I don't know how you feel but it must be terrible." He kissed her forehead. "It's ok. I'll make that pain that you feel go away. I'll make sure that you never feel like that again, I swear to you I won't."

She nodded and continued to sob. She hugged Sesshoumaru tightly until she felt better. She slowly looked up from his kimono and looked into his eyes. The only eyes that gave her comfort whenever she gazed into them. She smiled weakly.

He smiled back and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be forever with you." He moved her blouse aside and saw his mark was fading. "I think I should make that more noticeable so that no demons take you." He grinned and bit into her flesh. He then lapped at the wound until it stopped bleeding. He then grinned, satisfied with his mark. "I love you." He whispered and then kissed her.

She kissed him back and then pulled away. "I love you too. Thank you Sesshoumaru." She smiled and then stood up. "I think we should get back now."

They re-entered camp to see everyone getting situated so they could try to get to the next village. They were walking slowly towards the camp and when they arrived, Kouga was standing there.

"What's going on here?" Laura asked, confused.

Kouga looked at Laura and smirked. "I was wondering where you went. Hey, where you just crying?"

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't. Why are you here Kouga?"

He grinned. "I just figured I'd drop in to see what you guys were doing."

Laura smiled and nodded at him. "We're just packing up to head off again."

"I can see that. Hey, is Ame around?" Kouga looked behind Laura's shoulder.

"Umm...I think she's with Rin and Shippou. Why do you ask?"

"I need to speak with her...about some things..." Kouga looked around nervously.

End Chapter

((A/N: I know, I'm terrible but I couldn't help it. I didn't feel like writing a long chapter. Well, until next time, cya! Luna26 . meow 3))


	19. Ame’s Heart, Kanna’s A Traitor

Chapter 19: Ame's Heart, Kanna's A Traitor

Laura raised her eyebrow but shrugged. She began to look around in search of Ame.

"She's right over there with Miroku." She pointed her out.

Kouga nodded. "Thanks." He walked calmly over to her and smiled. "Hey Ame."

Ame jumped slightly and turned to face Kouga.

"Hello again." She nodded as she straightened herself out.

"Umm, can I talk to you in private?" He asked, glancing about.

"I guess." She shrugged and walked into the forest. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She leaned against a nearby tree, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face.

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." He looked at the ground, blushing slightly.

Ame raised an eyebrow. She glared at a nearby squirrel. She then turned her attention back to Kouga.

"Well, you see...I have a member of my clan who loves a girl but he doesn't know how to express it to her." He looked up at Ame. "And well, he really likes the girl but he doesn't know what she thinks of him."

"What are ya asking me for? I don't even know what love is..." She turned her face away, casting her gaze to the forest floor.

"Oh..." Kouga bit his lip. "Well, let's say that he doesn't know how to word things correctly."

Ame sighed. "Listen, if he likes the girl so much, he should just say it. Girls don't like playing guessing games and if your friend doesn't tell this girl, she might slip through his fingers." She looked over at him. "Did that help at all?"

He nodded. "Yeah, a little." He grinned. "Well then, I should say this then. Ame, I love you."

Ame laughed slightly. "Yeah, sure ya do. Thanks for trying to make me feel loved but I'm ok." She smiled.

"Who said I'm kiddin'?" He approached her slowly and grabbed her shoulders. "I mean it. I don't just say this to any girl."

Ame looked at him and smiled. "Do you mean that?"

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, I mean it." He kissed her cheek. "Do you believe me though?"

She nodded as tears filled her violet eyes as she hugged him. "Yes, I believe you..."

Kouga smiled and embraced her. "I love you Ame..."

Ame smiled at the thought. '_So this is what love feels like..._' She snuggled closer into his chest as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

Kouga couldn't help but smile as he held Ame within his arms.

Ame pulled away and smiled up at him. "So, how is this going to work out? I mean, are you gonna travel with us or am I gonna come with you or what?"

Kouga shrugged. "I don't plan ahead but traveling with you and dog boy sounds good."

"That's one thing." She pointed out. "You can't call Inuyasha 'dog boy' if you're gonna travel with us. We don't need anymore battles other than those we have to fight in with Naraku."

Kouga sighed. "Alright, I'll be nice to him..." He mumbled.

"Thank you!" She smiled and then led him back to everyone. "Hey guys guess what!"

Laura looked at Ame. "What?"

"Kouga's gonna travel with us!" She smiled.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha roared. "What do ya mean he's travelin' with us?!?"

"He's coming with us." Ame shrugged. "Is there a problem Inuyasha?" She cracked her knuckles, grinning evilly.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "No...As long as he doesn't call me anything then I'm fine." He pouted and turned to Kagome.

Laura smiled at Ame and Kouga. Sesshoumaru came up behind Laura and also looked at the two. He smiled.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about those two huh?" He whispered.

"Guess not." She smiled.

Ame smiled. "Let's get going people! We don't have all day ya know! Let's go kick some demon butt!"

Laura sighed. "Well, maybe just a little..."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. He then looked around. "Hey, where's Rin?"

Laura's eyes went wide. "Rin! Rin, come here!" She called.

Rin poked her head out from behind a tree. "Yes Laura-chan?" She smiled.

Laura sighed relief. "Come on, we're about to leave." She smiled.

Rin smiled and ran to Laura. "Alright. Rin didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled. "It's alright. Just stay close to camp and to us." She patted the little girls head.

Deep in the forest, Kanna watched the happy group. She sighed and remembered how bad Naraku treated her after she returned to him.

……….Flashback………..

"What do you mean they killed her!" Naraku raged.

"I'm sorry my lord...She couldn't take on that many of them and with Sesshoumaru on their side..." She ducked as a vase came flying at her.

"You should've been helping!" He growled and then sighed.

"I did my lord but a girl smashed my mirror..." She timidly stated.

"No matter now. What's past has past." He leaned against he wall and looked at the almost full Shikon Jewel. "As soon as we have the final pieces, there will be no need for you. Kagura was a traitor any how, just another pon in my game of chess..."

Kanna turned and left her lord's room. '_I must avenge Kagura...But how?_' She sighed and sat down. An idea hit her and she quickly left the castle. '_Don't worry Kagura...I'll make sure that Naraku will pay..._'

………End Flashback……….

Kanna appeared before everyone. "Stop." She said quietly.

Inuyasha growled. "Be gone or I'll kill you like I did Kagura!" He warned.

"I come to you bearing news." Kanna stated.

Laura hugged Rin close, just incase Kanna should lie and attack them.

"Naraku's Castle is just outside these woods. He's very strong but with the courage of a dragon and the strength of the warrior, you will defeat him." Kanna had a blank look on her face.

"Why are you telling us this?" Kagome asked.

She turned to Kagome. "Because Naraku does not care for me. He didn't care for Kagura either. It's only right that I don't care for him."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you Kanna."

Kanna smiled but then blood was shot in every direction. Kanna had been killed by one of Naraku's puppets.

"Foolish child..." The puppet mumbled.

The only trace that was left of Kanna was her mirror. The mirror began to glow blue light and suddenly souls shot out in every direction. The souls shrieked and screamed as they returned to the real world and then began to wonder towards the sky, disappearing into the sun.

Kagome picked up the mirror and looked in it to see a small shard. She grabbed it and then placed the mirror back on the ground. '_Thank you Kanna..._' She smiled.

The puppet disappeared into the shadows of the forest, heading back to Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha grinned. "Well, let's get going! The faster we get there, the sooner this will end and everything can go back to normal."

Kagome nodded and jumped onto his back, followed by Shippou who was on Kagome's shoulder. Laura jumped on Sesshoumaru's back and Rin climbed onto Kilala who was carrying Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Ame. Kouga was ready to go when everyone else was so he just stood, waiting for everyone to get situated. Soon enough, they were all on their way to Naraku's Castle. Every footstep echoed in their ears for this could be the last time they ever saw daylight as well as their own lives. Soon enough, purple miasma appeared on the horizon.

End Chapter

((A/N: Okies, I'm really sorry for not updating in so long! I was working on that Fruits Basket story and then school work has just been killing but I was having writers block. I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes! Ok well R/R if you like. I hope you all enjoy this story. Well until next time, cya! Luna26 meow))


End file.
